Can I Be Accepted?
by Scdoodles
Summary: What happens when all I knew was just a joke. When I thought I wasn't alone anymore they left me. Why does the person who killed my Master want to take me in. Does he pity me or does he want to laugh at me as well? Not great at summaries. Hope you enjoy. (Includes Enderlox/Ty and Skydoesminecraft and other friends)
1. Chapter 1

Hey Readers. Well that was cheesy right there. Well I'm new and this is my first story I hope you guys like it. (Plz don't judge meh T-T)

* * *

Chapter 1

Who I Was and Who I Am

I believed that they saved me. I wanted to believe it. If I don't then...why did they save me? I was so young when they took me here.

The sky is black all the time and our small beige island is surround by blackness.

My name is Enderlox. That's what he called me anyway. I think I had another name but I don't remember it. I didn't always live in this place called the End. I use to live in a place where the sky was blue and the land was infinite.

I don't remember my original parents. I think they died. All I remember from before is that I was alone and slowly dying. The last thing that I remember from being in the land with the blue sky was that a tall blackish-purplish figure had picked me up and next thing I knew I was here.

When I first arrived I was in a lot of pain. I don't remember why but I do remember lots and lots of pain on my upper back and where my tailbone is. My fingernails and teeth had also hurt but not as much. I really didn't understand why I was in so much pain. Mainly because I don't remember what had happened that caused me pain.

I was grateful when the pain had stopped. I had also realized at that time I was going to live there and I wasn't going to be lonely anymore. The tall figured that I had mentioned earlier called themselves Enderman. They said I was going to stay with them forever. They said I was going to be their king's pet. I didn't know what that meant at the time.

I was scared at first. They had put, what I assume, a collar on me and brought me to what is now my Master. When I first met him I was scared. And I mean really scared. I was only about 6 years old at the time so of course I had started crying. Now that I think back the Enderman really didn't know what to do to make me shut-up. Of course their King or the person who was going to be my Master had calmed me down. I don't exactly remember how he had got me to listen to him but all I do remember him saying is 'Your not going to be lonely anymore.'

After that he had flown me to the top of a tall tower. He told me that this is where I was going to stay until I learned to fly. At that moment I had realized the wings and tail on my back.

I wonder if those had caused me the pain now... I had always assumed that I was somehow born with them.

Well after the realization, I think he had chuckled or something like that but I couldn't tell because of his deep voice. He said my face was priceless but of course as a 6 year old I didn't know what that meant.

He had also told me to call him Master. I did of course, I had just assumed it was his name until I was old enough and realized what it had meant. He had asked me my name and I think at that time i told him what my original name was but he then told me 'Your new name is now Enderlox'.

He had taken care of me and treated me kindly. He showed me how to fly and how to do all sorts of things. My Master was kind when I was young but had also became more stern as I got older. I obeyed everything he had ordered me to do. It wasn't too irrational, the orders I mean. I thought I had of what I assumed was a perfect life. I wasn't lonely. I was treated fairly by my Master and the Endermen. I was allowed to do what I wanted with the exception of upsetting my Master.

Little did I know that I was going to learn a painful secret and my life was going to change forever.

* * *

So... Did you guys like it? I'm a fan of Minecraft and when I heard about the Enderlox idea I was hooked on writing a story.(I love dragons:D) I'm okay if people don't review or read as soon as it's out or if the further chapters don't get a hit. I'm still going to write. I know at least one person is going to like it and will want it to continue. And I will continue it...as long as I don't forget.(I'm very forgetful T^T)

~Scdoodles


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again! I'm so happy I got reviews! I really didn't think it would get notice but it did! I'm going to really try updating often. Now for the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

Going to the End

(Sky's pov)

It had taken me FOREVER to get all the Eyes of Ender. I mean killing the Endermen wasn't hard but somwtimes they didnt drop anything and it was difficult to find them. Ughhh.

Oh well. Life goes on. Now all I have to do is call my friends over so we can finally go to the End. I really do hope Seto enchanted the armor and weapons like I told him to.

"SETO! MUDKIPZ! FLUFFY! HURRY UP I GOT THE EYES!"

"COMING SKY! HOLD ON JERMOME PICKED A FIGHT WITH A SKELETON!"

Ughh. Now I have to wait longer.

When they finally arrived I saw ma buddy Fluffy with an arrow...to the knee. Now we had to wait EVEN LONGER so he would heal up. Man did I hate waiting.

At least I got ma butter sword back from Seto. He told me I should use iron instead of butter armor because it would protect me better. I really, and I mean REALLY, didn't want to use iron but I really didn't have a choice either. It was either die in butter or live in iron. Ughh. I realized that I hate making decisions too.

The armor that Seto had given me was awesome! The enchants weren't to the Max but it was good enough to protected me. On the other hand, my oh so precious butter sword was enchanted with some serious high enchants! I mean Fire Aspect I, Sharpness IV, Smite III, and Unbreaking III seemed like a pretty good sword to me.

Well, when everyone was stocked up on weapons and food and other necessities we were finally able to go.

"Okay last time everyone. No one has to use the bathroom?"

"Nooooo," they all said at once.

" Good then let us be on our way!"

I had reached the edge of the portal. It looked menacing even if it wasn't activated yet. I had slowly, one by one, put each of the Eyes of Ender in its correct spot. As I was reaching the last one I hesitated. Was I myself ready? I was I really going to go through a portal where legend has it that a ferocious dragon lives?

"Hurry it along Sky" said Mudkipz

My train of thought was broken so I went ahead. I placed the last Eye. And within a second of placing it, the portal had activated. I said it looked menacing before but now,whoa, it looks like it wants to eat you.

The portal was sucking the air around it slightly and the darkness of it looked threatening. As if we were going to fall into the Void if we stepped in it. I gulped. I readied my sword. And jumped in.

* * *

Well. I really had no idea what to write. This chapter is more of a fluke. I only did it because my first chapter seemed to be successful to me. The POV's will change every few or other chapter I guess. It all depends on what I want to write I guess. I also want to point out that even though I'm a fan of minecraft, I'm not a whiz at it. I had to even look up the I want to thank all of the people who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited my story. See you around. 0^◇^0)/

~Scdoodles


	3. Chapter 3

Hello for the third time. Again I will like to thank the people who had read the other two chapters and favorited, review, and/or followed. I will especially thank Pandemonium2 for helping me out with the title. I knew it wasn't the right word but I couldn't think of the other one. I thank you personally. Well story time.

* * *

Chapter 3

Friend or Foe? Pt.1

(Enderlox's pov)

Something was wrong. I knew that much. I felt, what some would say, a disturbance in the atmosphere. The problem was is that I couldn't tell if it was bad or good.

Funny thing is that, I had this feeling before. So it usually meant bad. I remember when I first had it. My master has always sent me to the farthest obsidian tower. The one without an Ender Crystal. I remember seeing people. They look liked me. Excepted they didnt have wings or a tail or claws or fangs.

I considered these people evil, but not at first.

I had been living in the End for about 13 years and in that time only about 9 groups of people have come here. I was about 8 years old when the first person had arrived. He had just appeared from thin air. It was a boy who looked older than me by about 7 years. He had dark brown hair and brown skin. He wore a cyan color shirt and purple-blue pants. He amazed me for some reason. Perhaps because he seemed like me. Unfortunately, my Master had pushed him iff the side of the island as soon as he reached the top of the island. I gasped at this sudden action and thought of flying off and saving him. I knew better than this though. If my Master had pushed him off it was probably for a good reason.

After the incident, I had returned to the tower I usually stay at. There I met up with my Master and had asked why he did what he did.

"You do not know much my dear pet. But it is better if I do not tell you," he had said.

I was a little disappointed but I knew I had to find out. Even if it went against my Master's orders. I went to some of the Endermen who I knew very well. The ones that had first brought me to my Master. They were always watching me. I wonder why? Anyway, I had asked them of what had happened earlier but they didn't want to answer me either. I really thought I was never going to find out. I was scared to talk to the other Endermen. They didn't seem to like me much. It was also hard to tell them apart but they each had a different voice which helped me out a bit.

Anyway, when I thought I had given up(I tend to give up easily) an Endermen that I haven't met before approached me.

"You want to know why the King wanted to get rid of that young man? That's what I've been hearing anyway," he had said in a slightly deep voice.

I simply nodded. I really didn't want to talk to this Enderman. It's not that I don't like him or anything it's that I just get scared really easily and right at that moment I was a bit out of my comfort zone.

"Alright then I'll tell you. (Dramatic pause) The boy you saw wasn't the first to come here. Nope, not one bit. Lots come every now and then. And they all have the same purpose. To kill the King. Now don't look too surprised. Those _Minecraftians_ aren't too smart to do such a thing. They keep coming but are always defendless. Unfortunatly, I sense change in the air."

'_Minecraftians_? Change? I feel even more confused now.' I had thought. Before I can ask him anything else...he vanished. 'Gosh dang it!'

The only thing I really admire about the Endermen is that they can teleport whenever they want and wherever they want. I was left to ponder on my thoughts as I flew back to my tower.

Of course when I got back some snitch had told my Master what I had been doing. I still have a faint scar of the punishment he had given me.

Throughout the years more _Minecraftians_ came. There groups kept getting bigger. But it never went past 5. It was when the last group had come, which was about a year ago, is when I realized what that strange Endermen had told me all those years ago. Change is in the air is what he said. I had looked back on the previous comings and realized what they had been doing. They first started bringing wepons that looked like a melon an Endermen had once found and with it cam some pointy thing which they used as what seemed like ammuntion and with that, they started destroing the Ender Crystals. That had weaken my Master greatly when it first happen but nonetheless they were killed. Then they started bring potions. I had heard of the them from some Endermen's stories. It had made them harder to kill but they were still weak nonetheless. After that they brought armor that were different colors. It started with a poopy looking armor to a brightly color looking one to a shiny looking one and finally to pieces of armor that seemed to be made of the finest stone. It was strong, really strong. When Master had finished them off I took some of the strong looking armor to see how it compared to the obsidian towers strenght. I had always thought obsidian couldn't be broken, but when I took what looked like and arch on a stick and swung it at the obsidian for a while it had broken. I am still shocked that these _Minecraftians_ had something that could break obsidian.

With each new group, my Master had to fight them with more power then the last. He can back extremely injured the last time and I had to care for his wounds. The Ender Crystals would have healed him but they had knocked almost all of them out. They take about a few weeks to repair. Leaving my Master weak and injured.

That's what caused me to hate them. They wanted to kill what I had left and all I knew. They wanted to take away my home. They wanted me to be lonely again. The only thing I'm worried about is what if they finally defeat my Master? What will happen to me?

Well, when I had this sense of dread come over me I did my best to go to my designated tower without being seen. I peeked over the edge. And I saw a group of four.

There was a strange creature that I have never seen before. It was cover in thick brown fur all around. It looked all fluffy but it also seemed to have some sharp teeth. The second one I saw was a blue...thing? It's skin was blue and scaly all around and had some brightly colored whiskers on its face accompanied by a pair of black eyes. How strange. The third one I saw was normal looking, thank goodness. He had fairly light skin and had light brown eyes. I could also see some potions in his hand. I felt some sort of magic emanating from him. The last one I saw was normal looking as well. He had some black square things on his eyes, though. I've never seen them before and I had no idea what they were called. Maybe when Master was finish with them I could receive those peculiar things and inspect them.

They were all wearing the shiny looking armor. They also had the strong looking sword. Except the one with the black square on his eyes. He had the brightly colored one. How odd. From my previous expirements from the left over weapons, that was the weakest one of all, besides the poopy looking ones.

I also noticed one other thing. Their weapons, their armor, it was...glowing. It had some sort of purplish glow to it. It was like the waving purple aura of an Enderman. That was new. I had never seen it before. That means they have more powerful tools.

I really hope they are gone quickly. My sense of dread is increasing by every moment. I was really really scared for some reason.

And then they charged.

* * *

So did you like? I really hope you did. Since it's Monday now and school is back I don't think I will be able to post daily. I also write the stories the day I'm going to post them so that might be a reason why they are so short and lack description. Also another thing for people who might be confused about the weapons and armor.

Poppy looking stuff- leather/wood

Brightly color looking stuff- gold/butter :3

Shiny looking stuff- iron

Strong looking stuff- diamond

Melon looking weapon- a bow (the shape is what I was going for not the size)

Pointy ammunition- arrows

I hope that clarifies things a bit. Anything else you guys are confused about just tell me in the comments. Another thing is that I write/type the stories on my phone so I can't tell if I was able to make the words Minecraftians in italics. If you can tell me in the comments how it looks it would be much appreciated. See ya soon!

~Scdoodles


	4. Chapter 4

Hellllo! So I would still like to thank every one who has review, favorites, ect. I also want to say that if you guys spot any mistakes in the stories to tell me because I'm working on a phone and the stupid auto correct works on and off and it's getting a little annoying. Well enough of my rambling. On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 4

Friend or Foe? Pt. 2

(Sky's pov)

It was eerie. That's all I got out of this place. Eerie. This place, that is surrounded by the Void. With random obsidian towers placed here and there. Inhabited by Endermen. And the Ender Dragon.

We were told that this place was evil. That an evil dragon had inhabited this place and that all who entered was killed immediately. They called this dragon, The Keeper of the Void. I really didnt think everthing here was evil, but this was one of the reasons we came. To get friends back that were supposedly banished to the Void.

We charged forward.

"Remember the plan guys!" yelled Seto.

Right the plan. I don't like following plans but I'll make an exception this time. The plan was real simple though.

1.) Fluffy and Seto are suppose to knock out the Enter Crystals.

We have been told those are the things that keep regenerating the Enter Dragon's health.

2.) The Mudkipz and I are suppose to taunt the ferocious beast so #1 can be carried out.

3.) We didn't get that far into the plan.

See, real simple.

I had yelled at the flying thing trying to get it's attention. I kept yelling how ugly it was. That didn't work. The Mudkipz yelled how weak it was. That did the trick.

It seems that if a gigantic monster that seems like a 100x's your size flying staight at you is really scary. My first instinct was to run, but being on an island in the middle of the Void, you don't have many optioins. So, I held my ground and put my butter sword above my head.

The blackish-purplish dragon came right for me but it, unfortunately, miscalculated it's aim and it's stomach went right through my sword.

The chilling screech hurt my ears and that of my friends. I turned around to see where the dragon had flown off too. What I saw was that it was searching for an Ender Crystal. Seto and Jerome had done it! They were able to shoot down every Enter Crystal. I expected it to take a lot longer too. I guess there weren't that many like we seemed there to be. The dragon seemed to realize this too and roared. It seemed to fly off to a distant tower. I wonder if that had an Ender Crystal but we just couldn't see it. I needed to check it out.

But time was not on my side because the dragon had returned very quickly. Jerome shot arrows at it while Seto threw some Regeneration Potions at our feet. The pink swirls blurred my vision for a bit but had quickly cleared. But it seems like that the split second I was blinded the dragon managed to toss Mudkipz aside as if he was nothing. I ran over to him to see if he was okay. If it wasn't for the armor, the enchants, and the potion he might have died. His health was quickly restored and he was up on his feet again.

I worried like any good friend would do but I realized that this was my chance! My chance to check out if there was an Ender Crystal at the far off tower. I checked to see how my friends were holding up. Jermoe didnt stop firing his bow and Seto was doing the same. Mudkipz had ran off to help them as the dragon was approaching them. I had some time now to go investigate.

I had ran up to the tower. It was fairly low but i couldnt see any Ender Crystals up there. What I did see was something strange. I saw a...tail? It looked similar to the dragon's tail but was a lot smaller in comparison. I was going to build up to it till I heard a blood curdling screech. I had looked behind me to see Seto being tossed by the dragon into an obsidian tower. His arm was twisted in an unnatural way. The menacing beast lifted one of it's claws to finish him. The others were too far away to stop the crazy thing.

I don't know how I did it but I did. I was able to get my bow and an arrow in what seemed like a second. I pulled back the string with the arrow not having time to aim correctly and fired. The bow I had shot the arrow from was enchanted with Power IV. The arrow had hit the dragon the neck...killing it.

The dragon froze. It looked back at me... I think. Then a blinding white glow was coming out of the dragon's body. The body rose up a bit and then...vanished into the white glow. The green ores of experience flew everywhere. A portal made out of bedrock appeared out of nowhere with the same sickly black from the End portal with a purple-blackish egg at the top. I started to run back to them. Until i heard another scream. From a voice I didn't recognize.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

I looked up and saw a boy. With wings and a tail. Heading towards my friends.

* * *

I'm so bad at fight scenes T~T. But don't worry I think the next chapter will describe it more so don't you guys worry your pretty little heads. Also I want to say again that I except all criticism against the spelling or grammar used. Another thing too is that I am currently drawing the cover for this so also be looking forward to that. I think that's all. If you need any more clarifications on anything don't be too shy to ask. See you soon!

~Scdoodles


	5. Chapter 5

Ello my lovelies. Can you believe we have interacted with each other about 5 times! That's half of 10! Again as always I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed. I have no idea what to say next...Well on to the story I guess.

* * *

Chapter 5

Lonely?

(Enderlox's pov)

The one with the squares on his eyes attacked first. I can tell my Master had predicted it. He tried to fly up but he wasn't fast enough. The sword swiftly went through his stomach. From where I was I could hear the sword ripping the underbelly of my Master. And shortly after that chilling sound I heard the ear piercing screech of my Master. I quickly covered my ears. Even though I have heard it before I was never use to it. And since my ears seemed to be more sensitive it hurt more to listen to it. The pain was noticeable in his voice. It hurt to just hear it. Usually at times like these, I would have to restrain myself from going to these evil people and killing them myself. But I know myself and I would never kill a thing. I would coward too quickly.

The damage that my Master recived was great. I have never seen a sword that strong before and it was the brightly colored one. Those weren't even the strongest weapons. I had tested them myself a few years ago. I had gotten them from the bodies of the group that had came here.

My Master flew off while I was thinking back. He was searching for an Ender Crystal. Even though it was about a year since the last group, some of the Ender Crystals were yet to be restored. Meaning that there were very little left. And those evil peole had managed to destroy the ones that were left in such a short time.

My Master was damaged even more since he is connected to these Crystals. This wasn't good. Not good at all. His health was already low. He never got this low this fast before. My sense of dread just worsen when I realized this.

I could see my Master flying back here. But why? I got up from my spot to see what he wanted. Maybe he wanted me to heal him? That wouldn't make sense though. The healing powers that I possessed didn't work a whole lot with him.

"Master, why do you return? Do you need my help?" I had asked.

"No, I must tell you something. You must stay here and not leave under any circumstances. Now take care of yourself." He had replied and with that he flew off again.

'Too take care of myself? What does that mean?' I didn't have time to ponder on my thoughts because I saw the one with the magical aura throw a potion to their feets. My Master also seemed to see this and quickly started rushing towards them. It seemed that they didn't notice him and with one of his claws he was able to throw back the blue skinned one. I knew from previous experiences that this would have killed anyone easily, besides me. But this was not the case.

The blue skinned one had been damaged yes, but it didn't seem too damaged. The one with the black squares for eyes had run up to the creature. The one my Master attacked had quickly recovered and was already on his feet not long after his companion arrived to check on him.

I returned my attention to my Master. I knew I should keep watch of the other two but they seemed to far to cause any more damage to my Master. The one with the hair all over was shooting the pointy things from his melon shaped weapon. The one with the potions was also starting to shoot. This wasn't good. Every other shot hit my Master, and him being so large he was an easy target. The one with the blue skin had returned. They were distracted. My Master chose this moment to attack. With one claw he was able to toss the one with the potions into an obsidian tower. He screamed very loudly. His arm had twisted right round. My Master landed so he could finish him off. The two others were far off. Two? Shouldn't there be three others. I didn't have time to think what happened to the one with the black square on his eyes. My Master had lifted one arm into the air to swipe down and kill the one below him.

I don't know what had happened next. More like I refused to rememeber what exactly happen. What I do remember is seeing something whizz by below me. And then my Master had looked up at me. After that, the white light had taken him. It seemed to happen so fast as well.

'No, nonononononono ' was what I was thinking. It can't be. He was gone. The one who had taken care of me and taught me what I know. Gone. Gone. He was gone...DEAD!

"NOOOOOOOO!"

And with this, I disobeyed his last order he had given me and flew off from my tower. I flew to these evil people. I flew directly at them. I wanted to kill them. .Them.

I targeted the hairy one. I headbutted him.

"Hey, who's the kid?!"

"Jerome are you okay?!"

"Dude, Seto look. He has wings!"

They were all yelling at once. I didn't care if they saw me. I wanted them dead. All dead. I started charging for the one with the blue skin. He was surprised and that gave me the advantage. I pulled him from his arm up into the air. He started yelling something I couldn't quite catch. He started struggling. I let go after I was a good distance up. He fell. Down, down, down. There was a hard thud when he hit the ground. He wasn't moving but he was breathing. I was diving down to scratch him with my long sharp nails and finish him off till I felt pain.

It was coming from my shoulder. I was thrown off by the pain and hit the ground. It hurt so bad but it wasn't the worse that I've felt. Next thing I know, I was on my back on the cold ground. I started to feel my blood seeping out. I looked to my shoulder to see what was causing my pain. It was one of those pointy thingies. I started to reach for it so I can pull it out but it hurt more to move.

I heard voices after I stopped trying to pull out the pointy thing. I looked to my right to see the four of them walking towards me. Are they going to kill me? Probably for the better. I don't want to be lonely. Not anymore. Not at all. Never again.

The one with the potions took out a sickly green looking one. I have never seen one like that before. People who came here always brought a bright pink one that was similar to an Endermen's particles. He through it at me and sudden pain went through my whole body, especially my heart.

"Arrgggghhh!"

I couldn't stop myself from screaming. It felt so strange and it hurt really badly. My vision started getting fuzzy before I knew it. Did dying feel like this? Was I dying? The last thing I remember is the one with the back squares on his eyes kneeling down next to me.

"Hey, it'll be alright. We just need you to calm down a bit."

Then everything went black.

* * *

Soooooo, what'd ya think? Again, I'm horrible at fight scenes and at description. Waa! Anyway Happy Halloween guys. It's my favorite holiday.(I was a demon :) Well, as always if your confused about something just let me know so I can help you guys out. Sorry for being a day late. I was really tired after doing two projects for school yesterday so I only started it. And today I finished it. Also before I forget, if you spot any mistakes please tell me. Thanks. See ya soon.

~Scdoodles


	6. Chapter 6

Heyyy! Welcome back guys! Okay so I got a review from Sapphire again and was wondering why Sky(hint hint if it want obvious already) wanted to help Ty or Enderlox as he is known currently. A couple of people were also wondering what potion was used. Welllll, you will just have to read on. Hehe enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

A Boy With Wings?

(Sky's pov)

He was fast. Extremely fast. I barley noticed it was a kid at first. I only seemed to noticed it because I saw clothes on him. After seeing this, I realized the direction he was heading towards.

It was towards my friends. What was he going to do? I didn't even walk two steps before my queation was answered. He had tackled Jerome. I could hear Seto and the Mudkipz voices yelling something. That's when I started running towards them. The boy recovered quickly from his headbutt and was running towards Husky. He had grabbed his arm and yanked him into the air. By that time I had gotten to the spot from before and was below Husky and started calling out to him.

"HUSKY, TRY GETTING FREE! I'LL CATCH YOU!"

"NO YOU WON'T SKY!" he yelled back.

Yet, even though he told me he wouldn't he started struggling. Husky wasn't really weak or anything but this guy had a tight grip on him and wouldn't let go. He seemed to be just going up and not going to any particular direction. Wait...did that mean he was going to drop Husky from all the way up there? Who was this kid and what did he have against us? And why the Nether did he have wings and a tail?!

He had dropped Husky before I can process all this in my head. This wasn't good. Not good at all. I had realized that I hadn't been exactly below the two and was actually about 20 or so meters away from them. I was rushing towards him with my arms out but he had hit the ground with a loud thud before I reached him.

I stopped it place. Was he dead? No, he wasn't. Thank Notch. He was breathing but very faintly. It seemed that the Regen. potion wore off and he wasn't healing anymore. I started heading for him but before I did I looked up. That strange kid was diving down. He had one of his arms raised. I looked closer and saw that his nails were long and sharp. They looked like the Ender Dragon's claws but smaller. He was going to kill Husky. I couldn't move. But why? I was able to save Seto before but now I couldn't save Husky? Was it because I knew I wasn't going to make it?

Something whizzed by me from behind. I seemed to snap out of my thoughts and realized that an arrow was shot and hit the kid in the shoulder. He was thrown off and into the ground. I turned around to see Jerome lowering his bow. He looked hurt but seemed to be able to stand just fine.

"Don't just stand there Sky! Go and check if the Mudkipz is alright!" he yelled.

I nodded and started trotting to where Husky was still laying at. No blood was coming out of him. I started shaking his shoulder to see if he would wake up. Then I heard glass breaking right across from me. I looked up to see Seto. His arm still looked broken, but it wasn't twisted up like before. He had dropped a Regen. potion. It must have been the last on because he and Jerome were stilled injured and his hand was empty.

"He needs it more then we do," said Seto as if reading my thoughts. I wonder if he can do that?

Well, not long after Husky seemed to wake up.

"See, I told you that you wouldn't catch me," he said very weakly.

I chuckled very softly and helped him sit up.

"So doods, what about that dragon-kid thing." Jerome had said, breaking the short silence between the four of us.

We all looked up to see the kid on the ground and blood oozing out of his shoulder. His blood was a blackish-red and seemed thick. How odd. But of course that wasn't the strangest thing about him.

"We should help him," I said after awhile. I wasn't exactly thinking when I said this. I mean, I really didn't want to get near him in case he started attacking again. But he was pretty hurt, and I wanted to know why he attacked us and what he is exactly. And especially why he was here.

"I don't know about that Sky. What if he starts struggling and attacks one of us again. I mean he has a freakin' tail and a pair of wings!" exclaimed Husky.

"Yea, I know but don't you guys want to find out why he attacked us? And why he has wings and a tail? I bet Seto has something to calm him down. Right Seto?"

"I don't have anything that'll calm him down but I do have a potion that will lower his health but not kill him. It should knock him unconscious and we could bring him back to the Overworld."

"That'll be great. What kind of potion is it?" I asked.

"A potion of Poison."

"Oooo. I had that thrown at me once and it's pretty painful. Good thing it didn't knock me out. But, wouldn't that just be worse for him. He already has an arrow in his arm," said Jerome.

"Well, I don't have anything else that could work. Anyway, he would be knocked out quick enough that he won't feel pain for too long," replied Seto.

"Well it's decided then," I said and with that we helped the Mudkipz up and headed to the dragon boy. He was trying to remove the arrow from his shoulder but seem to give up. I guess it caused him too much pain to move around. He turned his head towards us. This is when I noticed his eyes. They were a glowing purple color. It was very mesmerizing and was similar to an Enderman's eyes. But his eyes were filled with hatred. But something else. Was it fear or hurt? Was it loneliness? I couldn't tell. When we approached him he hadn't said a word. He was just staring at us with a slight frown on his face. Seto took this moment of silence and threw the potion at him. The kid yelled.

"Arrgggghhh!"

He started cruling up and squirming around. After about a minute of that he seem to stay still. His eyes were starting to close up. I knelt down to him and he looked up at me. His eyes looked like they were pleading for something.

"Hey, it'll be alright. We just need you to calm down a bit," I had told him. Then his eyes closed shut.

I stood back up and stared at him. And that was when I was finally able to get a good look at him. His clothes seemed old and torn up. He had brown hair that covered one eye and was light skinned. He actually didn't look like a kid, he looked a few years younger then myself. I thought he was younger but I couldn't really tell before. The only thing off about him were his extra appendages. His wings were black and so was his tail. They looked exactly the the same to the Dragon's tail and wings. But why?

I then heard a screeching noise. I turned around to see the Endermen walking towards us. This wasn't good. They were going to attack us. I bent down and reached for the boy and tried to put him on my back. It took longer then I thought because his wings and tail caused extra weight which made it difficult. When I was finally able to get him on me I started carring him to the portal. The Endermen got angrier.

"Come on guys! Hurry up before the Endermen get to us!" I yelled at them. They all started rushing towards the portal. When I was at the edge of it, that's when I had a closer look at the egg that was on the top. Like all things in this world, it was black and purple. It was significantly larger than a chicken's egg and was giving off particales similar to the Endermen's. I had reached out to touch it, with one hand grabbing hold of he boy on my back, when the egg vanished. It teleported to a different location. I didn't have time to wonder what had happen to the egg because the Endermen were closing in on us.

Jerome had jumped in first with Seto and Husky following not too long after. I looked around me.

"I have a feeling I'll be back here," I said to myself. And with that I jumped in.

* * *

So are things a little clearer now guys? As always, if you are confused about anything or if there are any mistakes just tell me in the comments. I'll answer them in the next chapter and fix the mistakes from the previous ones. I think the next chapter might be a bit longer then usual but who knows. I don't know what to say next...Oh well! See you guys soon!

~Scdoodles


	7. Chapter 7

Hey with guys. So chapter 7. Yeaaa. I have no comments as of this moment. Soooo, I hope you guys enjoy! On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 7

So Many New Thingies

(Enderlox's pov)

I woke up with something bright hitting my eyelids. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself laying on some strange soft thing with another soft red thing on top of me. I looked around to find even more strange things around me. I soon found the source of the bright thing that woke me up. It was coming out of a hole near the place I was laying at. I tried sitting up to reach for it, but pain shot through my body. The source was coming from my shoulder. I slumped back down to inspect it to find bandages wrapped around my shoulder. There was a faint blood stain on it. I reached over to it with my other arm only to cause stinging that spread across my body.

This was going to be annoying. I was injured and in an unfamiliar place. What had happen before? That's when the memories flooded back into my head.

I squeezed my eyes shut to prevent myself from crying. I was lonely again. I guess happiness couldn't last forever. But then, what happen to those four guys? Were they the ones that brought me here? And if so, where were they now?

'I need to get out of here and get home.'

Despite the pain emanating from shoulder I sat myself up. This little task of just sitting up caused me to pant out of exhaustion. I pushed the red thing that was on top of me aside and struggled to stand up. This is when I realized that my wings and tail were sore. I was just laying on top of them and now that my body was off them, slight pain was running through them. I guess flying will only cause my wings to be sorer. That means I'll be going on foot. Hmmm, that'll be a bit of an inconvenience but at least I'll get away. I looked around to find a way out. I neared the hole that had the bright thing was coming out of. I reached for it to find my hand hit something. I couldn't see what was stopping me. Ugh, what was stopping me? Well, it's not like I was able to fit through the hole. It was one meter high and two meters wide. I guess if my wings were nonexistent or smaller AND if there wasn't an invisible barrier blocking me I might be able to get through although jumping through a hole would just cause me to be injured even further. Despite the pain coursing through my body I punched whatever was blocking me. I saw the cracking marks appear. I wonder...maybe it was some sort of block with no color. This was strange place.

When the crack faded away that's when I noticed the sky. It was blue. The same blue from my memories of long ago. The blue from the other world. Was I back in the world that I was saved from? The world that treated me so harshly when I was but a young child. The world that I have no memories of. The world where it gave me the lonely feeling I despised so much.

My feelings started boiling up inside of me. It was a mixture of sadness, anger, confusion, and worst of all loneliness. I backed away from the strange hole into a wall. How strange it was to be back here. A place that I thought I was imagining.

Then I heard voices. I froze. They were coming from below me. I stained my ears to listen to them. My hearing was extremely good but I noticed that they were whispering. Two, no three voices were talking. I only heard bits and pieces of what they were saying.

"...check...him..."

"No...strange...scary..."

"...do it"

The last voice sounded familiar. Then it hit me. It was from the guys with the squares on his eyes. Then I heard creaking coming closer. I panicked. I didn't know what to do. I searched for a place to hide or something. I decided to lay back down in the thing I was on before. I tried to get back as quietly as possible. I positioned myself so my shoulder wouldn't hurt and that my wings and tail wouldn't be squashed under my body weight. I reached for the red thing and just threw it on top of me. Unfortunately, it landed on my head. I didn't have time to fix it because the creaking stopped. I closed my eyes and tried to even my breathing so it seemed like I was still asleep. Then I heard footsteps coming closer to me. I squeezed my eyes tighter. Then I felt the thing being taken off my face.

"You don't have to pretend that you're asleep. I'm not going to hurt you," said a calm voice.

I slowly started opening my eyes. I couldn't trust him. I knew that much. I needed to get out of here. When my eyes were fully open I found a smile on the guy with the squares on his face. It seemed liked he really didn't want to hurt me. But my Master once told me that looks can be deceiving though. I didn't say anything or return the smile. Instead I frowned at him. Anger started building up. I had the urge to attacked him and kill him right then and there. But with my injuries I was weak and can just cause myself more harm. Also, there were two other people around here. I just laid there. Of course with me just going through my thoughts my anger subsided and was replaced with fear. Curse my weak nature.

I even started to shake a little. Man I really was a pansy. He reached out his hand and I flinched and squeezed my eyes shut. It's not like I wanted to show him weakness but I really couldn't control my feelings right now. Then an idea hit me. If I act like this and get him to get his guard down, I'll have a chance to escape without a struggle. Good, now I have plan.

The person had retracted his arm seeing that I had flinched.

"Sorry if I'm scaring you. I just wanted to see if your arm was okay."

Now I really couldn't tell if he was actually concerned for me or if it was just a show. All I really knew is that he wasn't to be trusted. Then my stomach growled.

"Hey, you hungry? We can go downstairs for food. I haven't had breakfast yet."

I really didn't want to go with him but food was necessary. I was going to need my strength if I was going to get out of here or even fight him. I looked down and just nodded. He put his hand out to help me up but I just shrugged him off and painfully got up. I folded my wings so they wouldn't take much space up. He started walking ahead of me making a hand gesture towards me. I guess he want me to follow him. I started to follow him and saw where he came up from. There were some brown blocks that went downwards. He started going down and I followed but from a small distanced away. When I reached the bottom I saw some things that I can't even begin to described. (A/N: More like I'm too lazy to .3.) From where I was I saw several different rooms unlike the place I was just at. He was heading towards to one of the connecting rooms. Of course I wasn't paying any attention by this point and was just staring at everything, being amazed at everything I saw. I heard him chuckle but I really didn't pay any attention to it. I was looking at a block that was the same color of the brightly colored sword. Everything here was so new to me and that it confused me so much. All I ever knew of was Obsidian, End Stone, Ender Crystals, Bedrock, Endermen, the Void, and whatever my Master had taught me. Sometimes Endermen would bring things from where I'm guessing is this place, but they would never tell me where they had gotten them, and told me the names of them secretly.

"Come on. You want some food don't ya?" he called out.

I snapped out of my trance from the block and started following him again. I was mentally slapping myself for letting my guard down so easily. When we entered the other room he told me to sit down on one of the many thingies that I don't know the name of. In front of me was a slightly thin brown thing. I put my hands on it ever so slightly to see if anything would happen. Again, I heard another chuckle. This time I looked up a little annoyed. What was he laughing at? It wasn't my fault that these things weren't where I lived. He handed me a bowl with some stuff in it. He had another in his hand which I'm guessing was his. I slowly reached my hand out and grabbed the bowl he was handing out to me. As soon as I saw it I instantly knew that I've never eaten this before. All I have ever eaten was something my Master gave me but I've never known what it was called. It was also in a bowl but there was some sort of dark matter in it. It might have look disgusting but it was pretty good. Now I was looking at some brown glop in a bowl.

"Go on eat. It's just Mushroom Stew."

I gave him a questioning look. 'Mushroom Stew? Is that what this is called?' I thought.

"You never had Mushroom Stew before?" he questioned, reading my face expression. "Well, it's pretty tasty. Go on eat it," he said enthusiastically.

I neared the bowl to my face. Was I really going to try something that a complete stranger, no, enemy had given me? I was really hungry. Oh well, here goes nothing. I neared the bowl to my lips and sniffed it. It didn't smell bad or anything like it. I pressed the bowl against my lips and tipped it towards me. The brown liquid was actually a bit thicker than I had expected. And it tasted great! As soon as the brown liquid touched my tongue a wave of flavored followed. Never in my life, or what I could remember of it, have I tasted something so delicious. I quickly started gulping. This resulted in a coughing fit after swallowing too fast.

"You don't have to chug it down so fast. You must have really liked it I'm guessing."

I ignored him and started licking what was remaining in the bowl. It really was good. So when I noticed that I had licked every last drop sadness appeared on my face. I hope he had more somewhere else. Maybe I could take some with me back home.

"If you want I can make you some more if you really liked it. Although I don't think I have enough mushrooms. Hold on let me check."

He stood up from where he was standing and started walking towards the opposite side of the room. I couldn't see what he was doing but I really was hoping he was going to make me some more of that stuff. Hold up...why was I depending on this person. I don't even know who he is and he was one of those four who kidnapped me here. Anyway, where were the other two people who were talking before?

As if on cue I saw the other two walking in the room from out of nowhere. I froze. It was the one with the blue skin and the one who had all the potions. Without their armor they looked pretty different. The one with the blue skin wore black clothes with something in the middle that was red. The one with the magic aura surrounding had some purple thing on top of his hair and was wearing grey clothing with a long grey piece of cloth hanging down from his black. His shirt also had some sort of design on it. He also had bandages that seem to lift up one of his arms. I think that's the arm my Master twisted. When they walked in they didn't notice at me first or my staring. They only noticed when I started shuffling my tail around out of habit. They turned and just stared at me and I stared back. Our staring contest was interrupted when the one with the black squares started walking back towards where I was.

"Here ya go. I had some spare mushrooms so it looks like you get another bowl," he said with a smile.

I received the bowl quickly breaking eye contact with the other two. I looked at the bowl but even though I wasn't looking at them I could still feel their stares.

"Hey guys. Glad you didn't chicken out and run away," he said in a mocking voice.

"Who said we were going chicken out?! Anyway, I only came up for food," said the blue skinned one in an angry voice.

I had looked up before eating the contents of the bowl to see the third one only nodding. He was still staring at me. It was very uncomfortable. What was he staring at anyways? I looked behind me to see if anything was there and I was just getting a bit paranoid. The only things behind me were my wings, tail and a wall. I looked back at him to see him quickly look away. These people are so strange.

The blue skinned one and the one with the squares on his eyes were arguing about something that I didn't care of. I started gulping down my second bowl of...Mush Stew I think it was called. Well, whatever it was it was so good. I couldn't get over the taste. Of course I started choking on it again. I'm going to have to learn to eat this stuff a lot slower.

"I thought I told you to eat it slower," the squares for eyes chastised.

He really was good at reading my thoughts. I also didn't appreciate him treating me like a child. He didn't have to tell me to slow down or anything of the sorts. I put the bowl down and just looked away.

"Anyways, here you guys. Eat the stew," he continued.

Curiosity got the best of me and I looked up as I heard the word stew. He had two more bowls! Maybe if I asked for more he would give them to me. Except I didn't want to speak to any of them and I had also learned not to ask for anything, being afraid of what might happen if I did. But sadly, my dreams of getting more were soon crushed though as he handed the other bowls to the people who were just staring at me not too long ago. I wanted to say something against it but my fear for them started rising again and I didn't say a word. I looked away so I didn't have to see them eat the delicious stew.

When they had finished they left without a word and my eyes followed them. The two left from where they entered. I wonder where they were going. What if they were going outside? If they were then I would know the way to leave this place. After they left the room I couldn't see them. I needed to know where they were going. I got up and started following them from a distance. I don't think they noticed me until my wings started bumping into things. Even with my wings folded up I had the habit of stretching them out now and again, especially since they were sore. The blue skinned one turned around when I bumped in to a brown thing with a red object in it. It had made a glass breaking sound when it fell and I'm guessing that's why he turned around. He saw me and stiffened a bit. He turned his back towards me and leaned to the person with the magical aura that was next to him.

"Hey, that kid from the End is following us," he said silently. This made his partner also stiffen.

I'm guessing he didn't want me to hear what he said since he whispered it but it confused me why they were so afraid. Besides the fact I wanted them all gone and my attacking from earlier. But, the one with the black squares didn't seem afraid. And that were they afraid of anyways. Couldn't they see I was injured and in no condition to fight them? Well, they just kept walking forwards and I clumsily followed them. I'm just glad my prediction turned out to be true. They stopped in front of some sort of brown thingy. It was two meters high and one meter in width. The blue one was in front and had...opened it? He didn't exactly break it but it disappeared. That's when I notice that the thing just swung to the side, making it lead to outside. He stepped out with the other one and then closed it. So this is how they left here. If I leave right now, would they chase me? But now that I'm thinking about it...How was I supposed to get home? All I know is that I'm in a different world and I don't even know how I got here. I don't even remember how I got to the End in the first place! So that means I don't know how to get back. Ughhhh...So many complications. I got it! I'll follow my first plan but tweak it a little. If I can get one of them to trust me, then I'll be able to ask them how I got here and that'll help me get back. Although asking can be troublesome from what I experienced. This will, unfortunately, take some time. The two the just recently departed don't really like my presence for some unknown reason. I don't know where the hairy one is, although I don't know if that is good or bad thing. The only one of the four that seems to be okay with me is the one with the black squares. Where was he anyways? I turned around and tried to make my way back from where I started. But it looks like that this place is larger than it seems and had many rooms. Also, because of my curiosity to follow the two that seemed to be scared of me, I didn't exactly memorize what rooms I've been going through. That doesn't seem to help since I need to learn how to get out of this place. I started looking through every room to see if it looked familiar. Of course, my wings kept knocking more stuff over making crashing noise. Maybe the noise will make the black square-eyed come looking for me. I just kept wandering around and by the time I had finally reached my destination the guy was gone. Man, where could he have gone? I don't know a thing about this world and he just abandons me in this strange place. I started retracing my steps that leads to the upper place of this building. Once I found it, after getting lost once or twice, I started going up. I really don't know why I but I guess it's because it really is the only place that doesn't have things I can knock over. Also, my shoulder started to hurt a lot more than it really should of and I wanted to go check on it. Once I reached the top I found mister black squares. He was looking under the place I woke up from. Why was he doing it I don't know, but I was just staring at him to see what he would do. He didn't notice me what so ever but when I took a step towards him he looked up.

"Oh! You startled me. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. Oh well. You are probably wondering what I'm doing looking under your bed," he said with a bit of humor in his voice.

'A...bed? Is that what the thing I was laying on called?' I thought. I only ever slept on obsidian. It wasn't soft but I got use to it over the years. I didn't really respond to him. I didn't care what he was doing. All I wanted to do was to check on my shoulder. I just walk over to the...bed...and sat on it. He looked up at me to see what I was doing. He got up and sat next to me. Fear was creeping up on me again. Why did I feel so afraid of these people? Shouldn't I feel angry towards them? Shouldn't I have the need to kill them?! My thoughts were interrupted when he spoke.

"So, I guess I never really introduced myself before. Well, I'm SkyTheKidRS but you can call me Sky. What's your name?" he questioned.

He took me by surprised. I didn't expect the sudden formality and I really didn't want to speak to him in the first place. I'm just glad I can stop addressing him as the guy with black squares on his eyes. Sky was a lot simpler. I didn't reply to him. I just looked down swinging my feet back and forth. I wonder if shyness was the real reason I didn't want to speak to this Sky. I guess it was a mix of fear and shyness. I have such a complex personality. Nevertheless, I didn't answer him and I think he got the idea that I wasn't going to talk to him any time soon.

"I guess it's alright if you don't want to talk to me or anyone yet but if you do need anything just speak up okay? Don't be afraid to ask from anything," he said out of nowhere.

I was shocked. Completely and utterly shocked. I was like this because I was never allowed to ask for ANYTHING. If I asked for anything from my Master or the Endermen they would just deny me immediately. And if I persisted in asking I would either get yelled at, which made me cry with my soft heart and all, or I would get punished. Usually from my Master. The only time I wasn't given a warning is when I asked about my past or information of things that people had probably them when they can to my home. I learned not to ask for things after a while. That's why I didn't ask for things. Because if I did I would get hurt physically or emotionally. This is why I was so shocked when he told me I could ask for things AND to not be afraid to do so. That meant I wouldn't get hurt right? But was he just toying with me? All I really wanted to know is what all these thingies were called. I wanted information more than anything else you can say.

"...things..." I muttered.

"Huh? You need to speak up I didn't quite catch what you said," Sky had replied.

"I...name...things..." I said slightly louder.

"Uh, a little bit louder please."

"I want... teach...name of...things..."

"One more time if you don't mind."

"I want you to teach me the name of all these thingies," I finally said in a regular voice.

I looked down squeezing my eyes shut. I was preparing myself for some sort of yelling or hitting. But I ever received either of those. Instead I heard words that I have never expected it hear in my life.

"Okay, whatever you want."

That's when I stopped holding back my emotions and started crying.

* * *

Sorry if it was like...girly... I was completely worn out when I started writing this and then family problem started and life got a bit complicated. And it's 11:50 right now so I'm exhausted. Anyways...I have tests on Monday amd Tuesday so I might not post anything for those two days but I have Friday and Thursday off so I'll make up for it then. Also sorry for repeating words so much. My brain wasn't working and I couldn't think of any synonyms. As always if you spot any mistakes just tell me in the comments. I didn't really check for mistakes this time. I think that's everything. I'm so brain dead. ╭(╯ε╰)╮.Well see you guys soon.

~Scdoodles


	8. Chapter 8

Ermagersh! I'm so happy at the moment. I just realized that my last chapter was other 4,000 words. So uhh the last chapter...yea...even though it was super long but I kinda like it. Oh well! Now for the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8

A New Clumsy Childish Roommate

(Sky's pov)

Getting back home wasn't easy. When my friends and I went through the return portal we didn't really didn't know where we would land up. Of course, we seemed to teleport in the middle of nowhere. I'm just glad that we landed in a desert instead of a jungle. Of course we had expected something like this but we didn't really think we would come with one more. As we wandered the desert we had to drag, carry, and even push the strange teen across the sand. This of course really wasn't the best method of caring for someone who was injured.

His shoulder kept on bleeding the thick blackish blood. We didn't have bandages with us so we couldn't exactly patch it up. This also applied to Seto. He had to keep his arm elevated since it was all twisted up. I'm just glad it wasn't his leg that was seriously injured because then it would have taken us even longer to find our way back. After about a few hours later we found a desert village. The villages treated our wounds and help bandage up Seto. Unfortunately, they wouldn't dare go near the kid. I mean he does look strange and all but that doesn't mean he's a complete monster...hopefully.

I had need up bandaging his arm myself. Although I know next to nothing in medical care I'm just glad that I was able to convince Seto to help me. I don't even know how the kid didn't wake up. Seto kept yelling at me since I kept messing up on the bandages and I of course fought back. I also don't know how I kept his arm in tact with me messing up with the bandages.

Anyways, I was finally able to successfully take care of his wound. The villagers gave us a map to help us find our way home. Luckily, we weren't that far off. After a days rest we set out again. I'm just glad that I wasn't leading 'cause I would of gotten everyone lost. Well after we had made it home after another day in the wild I was finally able to get the teen off my back. I was going to be sore for the rest of the week. Oh well. After I had placed the unconscious boy in a vacant room upstairs I finally had time to relax.

Seto and the Mudkipz lives with me and we All have separate rooms in the basement. Jerome lives some place else with one of my other friends. When he left he told me to be carefully with the boy. I told him that everything will be alright. I was glad that he wanted me to be safe and all but I really didn't think that the kid could didn't any harm in the state he is now. After Jerome left the rest of us went to out rooms. We were all wore out. The problem is, is that we don't know what to do when the kid wakes up. What do we say? Hey, so we took you away from the End and want to know why you have wings!? I don't know...I guess we'll figure it out when he wakes up.

We had a quiet day when we returned home and it was like that for about then next two days. I wasn't sure if the kid was alright since he wasn't waking up. I was in charge of everything that involved him. That includes changing his bandages, meaning his arm didn't stop bleeding, making sure he didn't wake up randomly and attacking everyone, and to make sure that he isn't about to fall off the bed. Of course I needed Seto's help with the bandages 'cause I was absolutely hopeless. I don't know how he learned All these things either. I guess he read it in some of those old books he keeps in his room. And no matter how many times I go with Seto to the ten's room, Seto is always nervous. I mean I think that after you go in about 10 or 9 times you would think to be use to it. Oh well.

After the third day of returning home he woke up. Husky had heard some shuffling upstairs and told me to go check on him. I told him to come with me but nooooo, he was too chicken to go. The worst that could happen to me would probably be just a scratch since the kid was injured and his bleeding wasn't stopping. Well, I went upstairs to find him hiding under his blanket. I guess he was trying to pretend that he was still out. I went up to him and removes the blanket from his face. He was squeezing his eyes shut.

"Hey you don't have to pretend that you're asleep. I'm not going to hurt you," I said with a smile.

He slowly opened his eyes expecting him to be relieved or something like that but instead a frown appeared on his face. I guess I can't blame him. He was probably at the End for a reason but I wonder what reason it could be. Then I noticed that he started shaking and that his frown disappeared. Maybe his arm was hurting and that caused him to shake. I did see blood starting to seep through the bandages. I reached my arm out to check on it and he flinched and shut his eyes again. I realized that it wasn't his arm hurting that caused him to shake. It was fear.

"Sorry if I'm scaring you. I just want to see if your arm is okay," I tried to say as calmly as possible. He opened his eyes again but he seemed confused. The momentary silence between us vanished when his stomach growled. He must be starving, he hasn't eaten in about 4 or 5 days!

"Hey, you hungry? We can go downstairs for food. I haven't had breakfast yet," I asked.

I only got a slight nod from him. I reached my hand out to help him up but he just shrugged my offer away. He pushed himself from the bed to sit up. It was obvious that it caused him pain when tried sitting up. That's when I noticed his wings to the full extent. He was stretching them out. I pretended that I didn't notice because I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable with me staring at him. I started heading for the stairs and motion him to follow me. He got up from the bed and started following me down. He was at a distance away from me. I just continued my way to the kitchen and at one point I turned around and saw him staring at my butter block. It looked like as if he never saw it before. His face was so funny though. I couldn't help but chuckle. He didn't seem to notice though.

"Come on. You want some food don't ya?" I called out to him.

He turned around and quickly got up. He started following me again. We entered the kitchen and told him where to sit down. He awkwardly sat sown and started touching the table. I laughed at him again. He was like a child who knows nothing. This time he did notice me and started frowning and looking annoyed. I didn't mid his expression and just handed him the Mushroom Stew. His face expression quickly changed from annoyance to confusion. Did he not know what Mushroom Stew was? How strange.

"You never had Mushroom Stew before? Well, it's pretty tasty. Go on eat it," I said.

He looked at the bowl in suspicion. He nearest it to his mouth and then looked back at me as if to be reassured. He tipped the bowl towards him and by the way his eyes widen I'm guessing he liked it. It was confirmed moments later when he started thinking on it for swallowing it to fast.

"You don't have to chug it down so fast. You must have really liked it I'm guessing," I said with slight humor in my voice.

He just ignored me and started licking the remains of the stew. It was as if he never eaten something like this. When he finished he looked so sad. I'm guessing he wants more.

"If you want I can make you some more if you really liked it. Although I don't think I have enough mushrooms. Hold on let me check."

I went over to a chest at the other side of the room. I really didn't know if I had enough for him. I needed to make tree more for Seto, Husky and for myself. Good thing I had some spare. Who knows what would happen if there wasn't enough. The boy would probably burst into tears. I could tell that he's trying to look though and all but I have a feeling that he really is scared and just holding in his feelings.

While I was making the stew I heard Husky and Seto come in. I started making their stews too so I wouldn't have to worry about it later. It was so quiet while I was making the stews. I wonder what the three were doing. The poor kid was probably scared out of mind. judicial keep calling him a kid even though he looks like he's a few years younger than me.

When I finished making the stews I just saw all of them staring at each other. I needed to stop this. I started walking towards him and handed him the stew.

"Here ya go. I had some spare mushrooms so it looks like you get another bowl," I said as happily as possible to make him forget of the rude staring. He quickly took the bowl. But Husky and Seto didn't stop staring. Why were they so weird? I mean I was strange myself but didn't they learn that staring is rude?

"Hey guys. Glad you didn't chicken out and run away," I said to them in a mocking voice.

"Who said we were going chicken out?! Anyway, I only came up for food," Husky said sounding very angry.

"Oh yea your not a chicken your 'fish' aren't you?" I sailing making fun of him.

"I told you I'm not a fish! I'm an amphibian!" he yelled back at me.

I was going to say something again until I heard coughing. I turned and saw that the boy was chocking on the stew again. Wasn't he listening to me the first time?

"I thought I told you to eat it slower," I chastised.

He put his bowl down and then looked away. Man, he really acted like a child.

"Anyways, here you guys. Eat the stew," I said handing ghetto other two bowls to my friends. They took it and started eating it. I had notices the kid's face when I hand the bowls away. I guess he wanted more. He should have said something. Maybe he was too afraid to ask? Aw well. Husky and Seto quickly finished and left. These guys were really not comfortable with this kid. Too bad for them because the teen got up from his seat and started to follow them. Usually after breakfast they left to go mining for something. I hope the boy doesn't follow them outside. He doesn't seem to be quiet informed of...everything for that matter. I finally sat down and started eating my own breakfast. Until I heard a crashing sound. I looked through the doorway to see what happened and saw that a flower pot fell. Right next to where the flower pot was once standing was the kid's wing. He must of accidentally knocked it over. I didn't mind at All and just continued eating my breakfast till I heard another bang. This time I got up and saw that the kid bumped into another object. He had knocked over some books from the bookshelves. I also thought nothing of it but when I was returning to the kitchen I heard another crashing sound. How clumsy was this boy? I didn't go back to check on him because I needed to finished my breakfast and clean you the first two messes he made. I quickly made my way to the kitchen and finished my breakfast. I then left and started cleaning up all the debris he left behind. In the that time period he managed to knock over or break 5 more things. He was going to destroy my house if he want careful. When I was going to clean to some glowstone that he managed to know over, no idea how though since it was on top of the room, I remembered that I had to check up on his wound. But where did I leave the bandages?

I started looking around the house but I couldn't find them. I them remembered that I had left them in the kid's room last time. I started going up stairs till I heard more crashing noise. I was going to lose all my precious thing if this kept up. I just continued my way up and started looking around. There wasn't mush in the room but I don't know how I couldn't find it. I got on the floor and started looking under the bed. When I heard something moving around behind me I turned around and saw the kid. He made e jump a little since I wasn't expecting him to be there.

"Oh! You startled me. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. Oh well. You are probably wondering what I'm doing looking under your bed," I said thinking of how funny I must look on the ground looking under a bed.

He didn't say anything and started heading g towards the bed. He sat down and I got up from the floor and sat next to him. I then realized that I never learned his name or told him my name for that matter.

"So, I guess I never really introduced myself before. Well, I'm SkyTheKidRS but you can call me Sky. What's your name?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything and was just looking down. I wonder why he wouldn't talk. Either he is scared or he's just a bit shy.

"I guess it's alright if you don't want to talk to me or anyone yet but if you do need anything just speak up okay? Don't be afraid to ask from anything," I said to him.

When I finished talking I could see him stiffened a bit. Did I say something that made him uncomfortable? But after a moment I heard a slight sound coming from him.

"...things..." I muttered.

"Huh? You need to speak up I didn't quite catch what you said," I asked.

"I...name...things..."

"Uh, a little bit louder please."

"I want... teach...name of...things..."

"One more time if you don't mind."

"I want you to teach me the name of all these thingies," he finally said in a loud enough voice.

Was that all he wanted to know? I mean it is obvious that he doesn't much but he doesn't have to scared to ask. I wonder what made him so scared of asking for things.

"Okay, whatever you want," I said to him.

The next thing that happened really surprised me. He had started crying. Did I do something that made him cry? What did I do?

I tried to comfort him and he claimed down a little. I was going to ask him why started crying but thought against it. If he started wailing because of me then I didn't want to make him feel more uncomfortable then he already is.

I got up from where I was remembering that I needed to find the bandages. He had stop crying at that point and his eyes started following my moves. I finally found them behind a bookshelf. I started heading back to him and suddenly he just randomly got up. What was he doing? Then he pointed at me.

Was something on my face? Why was he doing these random things!?

But it seemed that he realized what he did was strange and started lowering his arm.

"W-what's that thing on y-your face?" He quietly asked.

I barely heard him but when I realized what he said I wasn't sure what he was talking about? I reached up my hand to my face to see what he would be talking about. The only thing on me are my sunglasses. Is that the thing he was talking about.

"These are called sunglasses," I said as I pointed to them.

He only nodded and sat back down the bed. I started reaching for his shoulder so I could unwrap the bandages and wrapped it with fresh ones but he backed away from the edge of the bed.

"I'm only going to change the bandages on your shoulder," I said to him as I started going for his shoulder again. This time he didn't move, instead he just squeezed his eyes shut again. as I lifted up the sleeve of his shoulder that's when I realized that I needed to buy him new clothes. he was wearing dark gray shirt and pants that were wore out and in tatters. I made a mental not to myself to go to the nearest town and buy him a new outfit.

As I unwrapped the bandages I was in complete shock. just last night, the last time I changed his bandages, his wound was open and still bleeding. Now it had soft pink skin where the injury was and some dried blood around it. The kid seem to notice my confusion and looked at his shoulder himself.

"Injuries that your weapons give me aren't very effective it seems," he said in a whisper.

What did he mean by that? this kid confuses me more and more by the minute. he had that injury for about half a week and now it was almost completely healed in less than two hours?! I decided that I didn't need to bandage it up again but I did have to wipe off the dried blood around it.

"Wait here. I'm going to get a wet rag to wipe off the blood that's still on your shoulder okay?" and with that said I hurried downstairs to go get one.

When I returned I saw him poking the glass on the window. his face was filled with confusion and curiosity instead of his usual expression of fear and anger.

"It's called glass you know," I said startling him.

"Glass...glass..." he said as if trying to memorize the word.

Poor kid. He didn't even know what glass was. I wonder what exactly happen in his past. I guess when he trusted me enough he would tell me one day. But that time was still a long time away since he didn't even tell me his name yet. The kid backed away from the window and sat at the edge of the bed again. he seemed less scared when I approached him this time but he stilled flinched slightly when I pressed the rag against his shoulder. I'm stilled amazed of how quickly the wound healed in such a short period of time. I really wanted to ask him on what he meant on his previous statement. 'Injuries that your weapons give me aren't very effective it seems.' I wonder what he meant by that exactly.

After I finished wiping off all the dried up blood from his arm I got up and started heading for the stairs again.

"Where are you going?" I heard faintly.

The kid was going have to start speaking up because my hearing wasn't exactly the best.

"I'm going downstairs to clean up a little, that's all."

He looked down as if in shame. I guess he figured out that I meant the messes he created. He got up from the bed and started heading for me. I guess he was going to help me out then. I started going downstairs and I could hear him following me.

When we reached the first mess he asked me what he had destroyed and I had answered. He also helped me clean up or fix the things he had dropped. This was how it went until everything was cleaned up. Then it dawned on me that I don't know if he'll be staying here or if he has another home.

"Hey, umm, are you going to live here for a while or are you going back to your home or something," I said stupidly. I really wished I worded that better. I probably sounded like an idiot. When I looked up at him he seemed to be deep in thought. I wonder what he was thinking.

"...I'll...I'll stay here."

And with that he became a new roommate. A clumsy and a bit childish roommate.

* * *

Okay...so I didn't really out much heart into the first half of this but in the second half I got inspired by who knows what. Also, I know that I haven't posted in a week. It might be like that for a while but don't worry I'll still keep posting :D. Don't lose hope in me guys. I also realized that the reviews and favorites and follows are a reminder that I have to keep this story up so don't stop reviewing! (It was SilverStream12's favorite and follow that made me finish this story up today. So I thank you personally :D) before I forget, I didn't really heck for mistakes so remember to tell me if you spot any. See ya soon!

~Scdoodles


	9. Chapter 9

So did you miss meh? :D Okay so the usual stuff. Thanks for the support and if you spot any mistakes plz tell me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's out late. I also didn't get to check for mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 9

Learning

(Enderlox's pov)

I didn't know what to say. He had asked me to live here with him. It's not like I know where my real home is. I was going to try and weasel the information out of him on how I got here...but I've been having second thoughts. He treated me really nicely unlike the other two who have just recently left. Man, it was all so confusing. And worst of all is that I had agreed to stay with him. I wasn't even thinking! Well, at least I get to finally learn some names of these items.

When I told him I would stay he seemed happy. All I had to do was to act all weak so it could be easier to get the information I needed to get to my real home. Unfortunately, I wasn't acting each time I flinched or when I was crying before. I'm just glad that Sky wasn't scared of me. I don't like the feeling of being afraid of like I'm a monster or something. I didn't do anything wrong. It was always those people. They came and kept trying to get rid of him for no reason too. I now wonder why did they come?

My thoughts were interrupted when Sky started heading towards another room. I don't know why I follow him instead of going somewhere else. I guess it's because I really don't know where to go. Ugh! I have so confusing thoughts. I guess he noticed that I was fighting with myself because I noticed him waving his hand in front of me.

"Hello? You still there? I asked if you wanted to go outside," he asked.

It took me a minute to register what he said and when it clicked I quickly nodded. Not only was I curious on how outside looked like, I needed to see my surroundings if I wanted to escape. I'm just glad my arm healed quick enough now. Unfortunately, soreness doesn't heal like an opened wound so it seems that I'll still be grounded.

Sky started heading for the thing that the two others left out of. I pointed to it and he seemed to understand what I was asking for.

"It's called a door," he said as he opened it. All these things are so confusing on how they work. When Sky went through it I started playing with the 'door' by swinging it back and forth. I could hear him laughing but I didn't really mind it. Once I was satisfied on how this 'door' worked I went through it myself. I was in complete shock once I was outside. It was so different than the End. The sky was a bright blue like the one from my memories. But there were things that I don't remember. Like the ground, it was a vibrant green with little green stuff poking out of it. I kneeled down and started brushing my hand on it. It was so soft and it tickled my skin a little.

"It's called grass," I heard Sky say who was now over my shoulder.

Grass...What a nice name. It was also nice that Sky was telling me the names instead of me asking. I got up from my position and started heading for some strange tall looking thing. It looked like it had this 'grass' on but it was different looking. When I was close enough I put my hand out to see how it felt and I was a bit surprised of how rough it was. When I reached up to feel the grass looking things I realized that it wasn't grass. The feel of it was different. It wasn't soft, it was more of a smooth feeling and also had a bit of a scratchy feeling. I also noticed that it wasn't as thin. There were several of them and they were all different shapes. I grabbed one and tugged on it. With much surprise from me it broke off. Did it break it!? Did I kill it?! What do I do! What do I do!? I started panicking. I tried putting the thing back where it was but when I'd let go it would fall to the ground! What am I doing wrong?!

Sky seemed time notice my distress and came up to me. I didn't notice him at first because I was panicking about this thing that I just broke. I only notices him when he took it out of my hand to see it himself.

"It's called a leaf," he said as if nothing was wrong.

And then he threw it into the air! It started floating away and all I did was follow it with my eyes. I turned to Sky and started pointing at it. He turned around to see what I was pointing at and when he turned back to me, he looked confused.

"What's wrong? " he asked. How could he not know where was wrong!?

"Why'd you throw that away!" I asked fiercely.

He seemed surprised on how loud I was. I guess I was pretty quiet around him till now. I wonder what made me louder then...Maybe it was because I wanted to know more about the thing and how I could fix it. I couldn't do that now though.

"Throw what away?" He asked As if it wasn't obvious enough.

"That thingy you just threw away!" I yelled at him. He his face expression of confusion and being surprise still stuck on his face after hearing me.

'What an idiot,' I thought to myself.

"You mean that leaf?" he ask as if I were talking about something else he threw away.

'I was kidnapped by an idiot! No wonder he took me,' I kept on thinking.

"Yes that leaf or whatever you call it! Why'd you throw it away?! I wanted to know how to fix it!"

In an instant his face went from confusion to a smiling one. He then started laughing! What was he laughing about now!? Was he laughing at me again!? I was getting real tired of him laughing or chuckling at my actions. I didn't even now what I did that was making him laugh.

"What are you laughing at now!?" I asked him fiercely.

Sadly though...he wouldn't stop laughing and I couldn't get my answer right away. I really was starting to lose my patience with him. maybe It was a bad idea agreeing to stay with him. Hopefully the other two that I met earlier weren't as insulting as him.

When he finally came through and stopped laughing he said, "You can't fix a leaf. That why I threw it away. Because it didn't really matter what happen to it. You can't fix everything in the would ya know."

I must have put a funny expression on my face because he started giggling again and kept saying in between breaths that my face was priceless. That brought back memories...Now that I'm really thinking about the recent events suddenly, I wonder how long I was out for.

I waited for Sky to finally calm down so I can ask him but as soon as he seemed time catch his breath he grabbed my wrist and started pulling me into a certain direction.

'What's going on? Where's he taking me?'

We finally stopped into what I can describe as a giant hole in a tall wall that lead down.

"Uh...Where are we?" I asked completely forgetting my question I was going to ask him. It seemed like my voice died down because he didn't seem to notice me asking him the question.

He started walking towards it and that's when realized that he was still grabbing my wrist and trying to make me go with him. I may have live in the End which is dark and all but that didn't mean that I was prepared to go into some dark ominous hole. I stayed where I was and that made Sky turn around and look at me.

"What's wrong?"

I didn't say anything back to him but i think he understood that I didn't want to enter. It's not like I'm scared or anything! I just don't think it's safe, is all.

"It's not dangerous in there. Seto and Husky probably took the torches from the entrance because they probably ran out," he explained to me.

'Seto? Husky? Torches? What is he talking about?!' I thought to myself.

"Come on let's enter," he said and started dragging me in. I really didn't want to go in that place. But his grip on me didn't loosen even when I started pulling in the opposite direction of him. He really was determined to bring me in. But what I didn't understand was why? I also didn't get why I couldn't free myself of him. I knew I was much stronger then him but I couldn't understand why my strength was failing me. Was it because I was where In this new world. Ughhh...I'm having confusing thoughts again!

It seems that since I was so deep in thought I had stopped struggling against Sky. When I finally snapped out of my own thoughts I noticed that it was brighter then it was in the entrance. I looked around to see what was making the source of light to see some sort of waving light on the walls. I noticed that there were several which were a certain distance apart. I started following the lights on my own. I noticed that there were random holes in the walls and some black things poking out here and there. I neared one and put my hand on it to see how it felt. It was all bumpy and rough. it also left a faint stain on my hand.

"That's coal ore."

I jumped at the voice and immediately turned around to find Sky right behind me.

"I guess I didn't tell you that those things on the walls are called torches," he said as if he didn't scare my life away just a moment ago.

Well, I least I know what one of those things he mentioned earlier are now. That coal thing looks familiar though. Maybe I saw it before from one of those attackers in past years. I didn't have to think back because I noticed that Sky started to continue forward. I started following him, forgetting that I didn't even want to enter in the first place. As we went deeper in I started hearing noises. It sounds like something breaking. The sound was recognizable but I couldn't remember from where I heard it before. It then hit me! I heard it from time to time in past years as well. How strange it was to have strange things come back to you.

It wasn't until the sound got significantly louder, for me anyways, that Sky said, "You hear those sounds right? It's from pickaxes hitting stone or something similar to that."

We kept on walking towards the sound till we were at the source. When we arrived I was a bit shocked to see who was there. It was the two people from earlier today. The one with the blue skin was swinging the arch on a stick towards some faded brown stuff that was sticking out of the wall. The other one was just watching. I guess he can't do much with only one working arm. As soon as we were in viewing range the other two noticed us. They tensed up a little when they saw me and I didn't like their stares they started giving me again. I saw there glances look towards Sky as if they wanted to be reassured about something. I didn't know what he did but they seemed to calm down a little.

Sky looked back at me and then pointed to the blue and said, "That's HuskyMudkipz and the one right next to him Is SetoSorcerer."

I looked back at the two to try and memorize their names. I never really had to memorize names before and learning the names of everything is making me more and more confused. I just hope I don't mess up their names. If I do they might give me even stranger glances. Then something r4eally surprised me. The blue one who I think the name was HuskyMudkipz came up to Sky and hit him on the head.

"Hey what was that for?!" Sky complained.

"What were you thinking bringing that kid here!?" the blue one yelled back.

"I wanted to show him around the caves and teach him some things around here. What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is that some parts of the caves are still unexplored and if he wonders off he might run into some mobs!"

"Aww, so you're worried about him. For a minute I thought you were scared of him and was about to call you a wuss."

The conversation finished with HuskyMudkipz hitting Sky on the head again and then stormed off to were he was before. I couldn't help but laugh a little to myself. They acted very childish but I was glad that the blue one was worried about me. It meant that I was one step closer in getting their trust an making my escape. I went over to where the blue one was to see exactly what he was hitting. He seemed shocked that I approached him but I paid no mind to him. I went to the brown thing and started feeling it with my hand. It felt the similar to that coal stuff but seemed a bit smoother and stronger.

"That's iron ore. You have to smelt it to see the ingot," I heard Sky call out.

I only nodded and stepped back. I waited for HuskyMudkipz to break it with that tool that was in his hand. Maybe I should ask Sky what it was called. HuskyMudkipz seem to realized that I was waiting for him to continue. He resumed what he was doing until the thing broke. I was amazed to see that only the brown stuff was left. He picked it up and put it away. I wanted to observe it more but I guess I can ask for it later. Once it was out of sight I returned back to Sky's side. I guess we were leaving this place because HuskyMudkipz and Sky started walking back the way we came. I was going to follow them until I noticed that the other one was staying behind. I turned to him to see him walking deeper in. I didn't know if the others noticed that he was walking deeper in. I was going to follow him but I wasn't sure if I should. I decided that I should call out for him instead. But what was his name again? I think it was Seto...Sorcerer?

"Uhh...Seto...Sorcerer. Where are you going?" I asked in almost a whisper.

The two that were already ahead didn't seem to hear me but the other fellow did. He turned around to face me and motioned me to come closer to him. I slowly neared him turning my head around every few steps to see if Sky or HuskyMudkipz noticed my absent. They didn't notice though and by the time I reached SetoSorcerer they were nearly out of sight. I faced SetoSorcerer and his face expression seemed so...blank. What exactly was he thinking? He probably didn't want to show his feelings towards me. I guess he'll be a harder person to gain trust of. But whatever he had felt towards me I guess it didn't really matter at that point because he did call me over to day something to me.

"I'm going to check on some portal. Maybe someday I'll show it to you but if you want to see it on your own, all you have to do is follow that tunnel," he explained to me pointing to a dark path.

He said it so plainly that it almost seemed like he was talking to no one in particular. I only nodded towards him getting the feeling that he didn't like me very much. I didn't wait to for him to say anything else and just left. I don't know what he had against me but I really didn't like it now. It was one thing to stare but it was another to reject someone completely without getting to even know them. It gave me that lonely feeling I hated so much.

When I couldn't see SetoSorcerer anymore I started walking a bit faster because now I was getting a little creeped out by this place. That's when I heard an ear-piercing sound coming from above. Not only did it hurt my ears but it also scared the life out of me. I crouched down and put my head in between my knees. The noises kept on going it was seriously starting to irritate me. The noise hurt so much. I started getting dizzy until I heard a particular loud yelp from whatever was making the noise and then it stopped. I was still a bit light headed but I kept hearing loud beep in my head and it wouldn't stop. I started to look up to see Sky rushing towards me. I could see his mouth moving but I could hear any words coming out. What was happening, I didn't know. The ringing in my ears started fading away and I finally was able to hear what he was saying.

"Hey kid! Can you hear me?! Say something! Are your ears working?! HEY KID!"

Now his voice was irritating me.

"I'm fine now. Stop yelling at me now," I said waving my hand at his face.

He sighed and calmed down. He got up from his position and put his hand out to help me up. I hesitated but still accepted his help. I guess that means I trust him now...

We both returned to the entrance and I realized that the sky was changing color. It wasn't blue anymore, Instead it was a bunch of different colors that I've never seen before. It looked nice. I kept looking at the sky and hadn't even noticed that I was walking back towards the building from before. When we finally arrived the sky went from those nice looking colors to a dark blue-purple color. It was almost the same color as the Void but it had something else with it.

"What's that?' I asked pointing at the sky.

"The sky," he said as if I were that stupid.

"I know that's the sky. I meant those little things that are flashing in the sky."

"Oh, you mean the stars?"

'Stars? They look nice,' I thought to myself.

I looked up and stared at them. I wonder why there are so many. I wish there was something like that back at my home. Too bad I can't take it back with me...I think. My thoughts were interrupted when I started to hear moans.

"Come on, we have to go inside now," I heard Sky say.

I only nodded and followed him in. I wonder what those moans were. I was about to look through the door thing but Sky stopped me.

"I want to see what made those noises. I wasn't leaving," I explained to him.

He only shook his head and started dragging me towards the room where I woke up earlier today.

"It's night now. You should go to sleep," and he left after he said that.

I wonder what was going on. He was acting strange. I lied down on what I think was called the bed and covered myself with the red thing that was on top. It kept me warm and it felt nice. This world was warm itself. Even the winds here had some sort of warmth to them. Unlike the End. The Void that surrounded the End was always blowing harsh cold winds. But I got use to it.

I was about to fall asleep until I heard even more noises from outside. It was creepy and if I wanted to fall asleep there was no way I was going to with those noises. I was going to check where the noises were exactly coming from but when I was just sitting up from my position the noises suddenly stopped. Well, I guess since the noises stopped there was no point in investigating the source. I laid back down and waited for sleep to overcome me but it just wasn't coming. I wonder what SetoSorcerer was talking about now that I'm thinking about it.

'Check on a portal? What portal?' I thought to myself.

My thinking was getting me tired. I guess I could always ask Sky about it. Hmmm, there I was depending on him again. My eyes started to get heavier and as I closed them my last thought was, 'I guess staying here wouldn't be that bad for now.'

And with that I fell asleep and slept with my guard down for the first time in my life.

* * *

See ya soon!

~Scdoodles


	10. Chapter 10

Soooooo...yea. I have no inspiration. These chapters are semi-fillers but they leave some sort of message behind. Anyway, the really interesting chapters are yet to come so don't give up on me yet. I'm also sorry that these chapters are coming out late. Also! This is my tenth chapter so... Happy Tenth Chapter to me ヽ(^。^)ノ

* * *

Chapter 10

Teaching

(Sky's pov)

I guess taking him outside was a good idea...on my part anyway. His lack of knowledge about everything made things funny. Especially when he started yelling at me because of the leaf. At first I was a bit surprised because he had been quiet this whole time but when he started shouting it sure did startle me. It was actually the first time that I was able to hear his voice correctly. Before when he would speak it would sound all raspy because if the way he whispered to me. Now, I was finally able to hear the full extent of his voice. It was a bit deep and had some sort of metallic sound to it, as if he hadn't spoken in awhile and that it's been unused. Of course I guess yelling wasn't the best way to accustom your voice again but, it seemed that he hadn't noticed how his voice sounded. It also didn't help that I was laughing at hum when get told me why he was upset because that just made him yell at me some more. He did stop after awhile and waited for me to finish but I just couldn't. It kept coming back into my mind and that just enriched my humor.

When I finally stopped an idea came upon me. While I was deciding on whether or not to do it he seemed to have calmed down a bit but I really wasn't paying attention to him.

'If I bring him over I could reached him all sorts of stuff and can properly introduce Seto and Husky. Maybe he'll say his name himself to be polite...but he doesn't seem to be the guy that knows much about common sense. Well, nothing really could go wrong. I guess it's decided then,' I thought to myself.

I grabbed the kid's wrist and started pulling him towards our destination. The mines.

I guess I spooked him a little when I suddenly started pulling him over. I didn't tell hum where we were going because he wouldn't know what I would be talking about. I just continued on and he seemed time keep quiet and if he did say anything I didn't hear him.

When we arrived I was about to tell him where we were but as soon as I saw his face he didn't seem to comfortable. I looked at the entrance of the mine to see that the torches that had been placed were gone.

'Man, if they ran out of torches they didn't have to take ones that were already placed in the walls. They could have made more,' I thought a bit bitterly to myself.

I had forgotten what I was going to say and just continued on. But then I felt a tug on my arm. I turned around to see the kid with a slight concerned look on his face. I guess the entrance didn't look like the most welcoming place at this time. It looked more threatening if anything.

"It's not dangerous in there. Seto and Husky probably took the torches down because they probably ran out," I explained to him.

I don't know if it was me or what but he seemed a bit confused when I finished speaking. I then decided that this was the perfect time to bring him in.

"Come on let's enter," I said while starting to drag him in.

Of course he seemed to snap out of his confusion as soon as I started pulling him in. He started resisting but it felt so...weak. As if he really didn't want to leave, but who knows. He stopped trying to wiggle his way out of my grip after a few minutes and I turned back to see what he might be doing. I don't think he noticed me looking back at him because he had a dazed look on his face. He must have been thinking about something. He always seems to be thinking about something hen it was quite. I couldn't blame him though. He acts like a 6 year old half the time but what I don't understand is why. It's like he's been living in another world. Well I guess I shouldn't be worried about him dazing off because I was thinking to myself as well and before I knew it we had made it to the first torch.

We had passed a few torches and that's when we approached some coal that were on the walls. No later did I see this that the kid started walking ahead of me. I let go of his wrist to see where he would be going. He approached the coal and then started putting his hand for it. I guess he wanted to see how it felt.

I walked towards him and said, "That's coal ore."

Then I realized that I didn't tell him what torches were. No wonder he seemed a bit confused before.

"I guess I didn't tell you that those things on the walls are called torches," I told him.

He seemed a little shocked when I looked at him. Did I scare him before? Oh well. I started continuing deeper into the mine. I didn't bother looking back to see if the kid was following because it was kinda obvious if he was walking. You could hear his tail swishing around on the ground. He was pretty loud but That's all you really heard. I don't know if maybe the sound from his tail did it or what, but I couldn't hear his footsteps. He would be a great assassin if he tried.

After awhile I started to hear a pickaxe hitting something. If I could hear it I bet that kid could start hearing it too.

"You hear those sounds right? It's from pickaxes hitting stone or something similar to that," I said to him.

We continued deeper in until I was able to see Husky and Seto. Husky was the one mining and Seto was just watching. It may have been less then a week since our adventure to the End but they were already back to the regular schedule from before. The only thing that was different from before is that Seto was hurt and this kid was here.

They noticed us a minute after we saw them and that made Husky stop what he was doing. they seemed to tense up a little but I just gave them a small nod to reassure them that nothing was wrong. Thatseemed to clam them down a bit.

"That's HuskyMudkipz and the one right next to him Is SetoSorcerer," I said pointing at both of them suddenly. I needed to introduce them at one point anyways.

Husky then had an annoyed look appeared on his face. He started to walk up to me and when he was a few inches from my face he startes to stare at me for a bit. When I was just going to ask him he was doing he hit me on the head!

"Hey what was that for?!" I yelled at him.

"What were you thinking bringing that kid here!?" he yelled back.

"I wanted to show him around the caves and teach him some things around here. What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is that some parts of the caves are still unexplored and if he wonders off the might run into some mobs!"

"Aww, so you're worried about him. For a minute I thought you were scared of him and was about to call you a wuss."

I'm guessing I won the argument in that conversation because he hadn't responded but instead just hit me on the head again. I then heard someone holding in a laugh from behind me and I didn't realize who it was until I turned around. I really didn't think the kid would laugh. He always seems to be on high guard so it was pleasing that he seemed to relax a little. He didn't notice me looking at him and he just walked where Husky was. When he stopped right in front of him we were all waiting to see what he would do. I guess I was expecting something amazing to happen or who knows what but I could feel a little disappointment when all he did was kneel to the iron ore and to started feeling it like he did with the coal. I really had hope he would have done something a little more...showy? But I guess that's asking for too much.

"That's iron ore. You have to smelt it to see the ingot," I called out to him.

He seem to do a slight nod and backed away from the iron. He then just stood there watching Husky. I wonder what he was doing. It wasn't until Husky continued mining did I realize that he wanted to see the mining. After a bit He finished mining the ore and put it away. It was obvious that the kid wanted to see it but it looks like Husky notice. The kid then returned by my side. I wonder if he trusts me and that's the reason he's been always near me this whole time. Well, only time will tell. Husky then strated heading back. I guess this trip didn't last as long as I expected it to be. I started following him back. Once I was by his side I could tell something was troubling him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's nothing important," he repsoned very quietly.

"Liar. Come on tell me."

"It's just about that kid."

"What about him? He doesn't seem to bad as of now."

"Yea, but that's now. What about later? You know what he did before. Are you sure he's...stable?"

"It's not he's insane or anything. Right kid?"

I turned around to seem him right behind me. Did he run off somewhere. It wasn't like him to just run off. Maybe he's with Seto or something. Seto is always staying behind in the caves and looks around the stronghold. I don't know what he does excatly but I do know that he always checks on the End portal but I don't know why. I couldn't worry about that know becaus I needed to know i the kid was alright or not. If he did wander into one of the unexplored tunnels he could be in danger. He doesn't seem to be one that fights but he did do...'things' before that did show that he did know how to fight.

"I'm gonna look for the kid. If I can't find him I'm blaming you for not noticing he's gone."

"What! Why me?"

I didn't give him an answer and started to head back. I don't know how I didn't notice that the kid wasn't behind me. He was a bit noticable when he walks but I guess I had gotten use to the noise. My thoughts were inturupted by the speaking of a bat. Those annoying things could give any one a headache from their speaking. I just ignored them and kept on walking. It wasn't before long till I found the kid. He was on the ground with his hands on his ears. What was wrong with him? Did something scare him?

"Hey kid, you alright?"

He did give me a response. He just squeezed his hands tighter on his ears. Was something hurting him then?

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Again, he did answer me. It then hit me. I looked around the cieling till I found my target. I waited until it was close enough and then punched it. Once, twice, dead. I went back to the kid to see if anything had changed. He was looking up at me and seemed to calm down. His hands seem to loosen up too.

"Are you okay now?"

He didn't seem to hear me at first. He was in some sort of daze or trance.

"Hey kid! Can you hear me?! Say something! Are your ears working?! HEY KID!"

"I'm fine now. Stop yelling at me now," he snapped at me.

I was relived that he seemed to return to normal. His annoyance towards me only shoed me that he was okay now. I guess it was the bat's squeaking that caused him to be in such a state. It seems that he has sensitive hearing. I guess that's not too strange for him. I should ask him about it later.  
I stood up from where I was and held my hand out to help him up. I'm glad that he accepted my offer unlike this morning. It seems he developed some sort of trust in me.

I lead him out of the cave making sure that he followed me this time. By the time we reached outside I saw that the sun was strating to set. By the time we reached the house the sky was an orangey-yellow. When I looked backed at the kid I could see him staring at the sky in awe. I knew this kid was pretty clueless about almost everything but not seeing a sun set was like never seeing the sun. I wonder what really happened in his past. When the sky went to night I noticed a confused look appear the kid's face. The after a moment he pointed up at the sky.

"What's that?" he asked.

"The sky," I said with a 'you can't be that dumb' tone.

"I know that's the sky," he said with an offened voice, "I meant the flashy things in the sky."

It took me a second to realize that he meant the stars. "Oh, you mean the stars?"

His non-response told me that's what he meant. I then realized that if we stayed out here to long mobs might start spawing and attack us.

"Come on, we have to go inside now," I told him.

He nodded and followed me inside the house. Once I colsed the door I saw him walking towards it again. I stopped him thinking he was going to go outside again.

"I want to see what made those noises. I wasn't leaving," he explained to me.

'Noises?' I thought to myself. Ithen realized that he was talking about the mobs. Instead of answring him I dragged him back upstairs into the guest bedroom. I guess I could call it his bedroom now since there was no other room to sleep in.

"It's night now. You should go to sleep," I said quickly and then leaving after that. If he heard the mob noises before I did then that did prove his hearing was better than mine. It also meant that those monsters did spawn. I quickly went down the stairs and started to look around for my sword. I guess cleaning up the house for once made me put it in a different place.

"Looking for this?"

I jumped at the voice and hit my head on a bookcase that I was looking under. I saw Husky holding out my precious butter sword. I stood up nodding only to have it thrown at me.

"Come on Sky. We better get rid of those zombies or Seto will be in serious trouble getting back."

I only nodded at him and started following him out the door. We were greeted by a horde of zombies and skeletons. I'm just glad I got the kid inside before he saw all of this. It probably would have either spooked him out or started to make ask all sorts of questions which would be distracting. I started to attack the zombies and skeletons and was just plain happy that there were no creepers or spiders. By the time Husky and I (==I used proper grammer :D, sorry) finished off the last of the mobs I saw Seto heading towards us. By the time he reached us I noticed a very slight worried look on his face. I wonder if it was something back at the cave or maybe he was attacked by some mob. I should ask him about it later. We all headed back inside slighntly, which was a bit strange for us but I guess we could call today or at least for me very tiring. By the time we made it into our own seprate rooms I could just hear the sighs of relief through the hallways. I was about to just plop on my bed and fall asleep till I remebered that I was going to ask Sto what excatly was bothering him. It seems today everyone is being trouble by something. I really hope it isn't the kids doing. I may have not really have gotten to know him but I feel like I could trust him and the 'things' he did back at the End is something I would like to call instinct. It was like what I was thinking before, he doesn't seem ike a fighter and whatever he did, he must have had a reason.

I snapped out of my own thoughts and started to leave my room to head for Seto's. But before I even got to my door I heard someone knocking on it.

"Come on in," I called out.

It was Seto who came in and looked like he was about to pass out. Now I knew something really wrong was happening.

"What's wrong Seto?"

He didn't give me response and that's when I noticed that he was holding something behind his back. He slowly pulled out his working arm from behind me to show me what he had. I didn't what to do when he showed it to me. I didn't what to say. Well that's kind of a lie. I had lots of questions to ask such as, 'Where did you get that?' or 'What did you do?'.

"I didn't brake it..." he said nervously.

"What do you mean?" I asked him very cauitously.

"It was an Enderman. I saw it. It tore it off and cut off the portal! It just then disappered after that and left this on the ground. I tried to reactivate it but it wouldn't turn back on."

He started to have a panic attack at this moment. I rushed towarsd his side trying to calm him down. He was able to get his breathing even again but I could still tell that he was worried. I knew something really strange had started. Why would an Enderman cut off the portal? Did it have something to do with the kid?

"Here. Do what you want with it. Even give it to that monster boy if you want," I heard Seto say with the most slient voice ever.

He handed me the object into my hand and quickly left my room. I heard him enter his own room and I started to head into my bed. I was now staring at the thing Seto hand given me. What was the cause off all this? Maybe the kid would know something. I usually slept without a care in the world but now for the first time in my life I had my guard up. I put the object next to my bed and started to fall asleep staring at it. This object could be the start of a new adventure. This simple little thing that took long enough to get on it's own.

An Eye of Ender.

* * *

Dun Dun DUNNNNN! Okay so I'm really sorry this is out late but guess what!? I'll be posting another chapter today as well! Cause I love all my readers and I'm really happy that my story has over a thousand views. So again if you see any mistakes or stuff of that sort please notify me. Thank you!

Well, See ya soon!

~Scdoodles


	11. Chapter 11

As promised another chapter :D This had some interesting things in it if I do say so myself. Gunna be a two parter :D That means two Enderlox pov in a row! Too bad you have to wait for next week or even longer to get the second part :D I feel evil. Also sorry this is out a bit late too. I'll explain at the bottom. Well enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

What Am I? Pt.1

(Enderlox's pov)

Waking up without being yelled at was nice. Although sleeping in this small thing was kinda annoying. It may be very comfortable compared to the obsidian I slept on, but now I wasn't able stretch and move my wings around as much as I wanted to. I sat up and stretched my wings out to the it's fullest extent. At least the soreness from yesterday wasn't as strong. I looked around the room as if to make sure I was still here. Seems like a dream. Waking up in a new world, filled with things I've never seen or heard of before. It would be amazing and I would be amazed if it wasn't for what had happen. Even though I sorta liked this place I needed to get home.

I folded my wings back up and stood up from what I think Sky called a bed. I was going to have to remember all these names in the correct order or I'll be confused the whole time I'm here. I walked around the small room not really knowing what to do. I guess I couldn't really do anything without Sky. I don't like feeling so...dependent. It feels annoying not being able to do anything on my own not knowing what might happen if I did do something. I didn't touch anything and I made sure that my wings and tail didn't bump into anything so I wouldn't repeat what happened yesterday. Although that did give me the opportunity to learn all sorts of names. After circling the room a few times I decided that I should go down to see where Sky might be. I was getting hungry and I wanted to eat that stuff from yesterday.

I was about to go down to the place where I was yesterday eating until I heard someone coming. I waited by the edge of the way down to see who might be coming. I had a good guess on who it might be.

My guess was right, it was Sky. He seemed a little surprised to see me waiting for him. After his expression calmed down I could tell something was bothering him. I was going to ask him what might be troubling him but I didn't want him to think that I care about him. Of course it was going to leave me curious to see what he might be worried about.

My thoughts were interrupted by Sky saying, "Good Morning, kid."

I didn't give him a response. It wasn't because I didn't want too but it was because I didn't know what to say. I don't know what a 'morning' is. And now that I'm thinking about, it he talked about a lot of stuff that I didn't understand yesterday. I was about to ask him what a 'morning' was but I could tell from his face expression that he didn't seem to be in the mood to talk. I gave a nod that was a little late but he didn't seem to notice. For the one day that I've known him, he was always happy and joking around so seeing him like this, all deep in thought, was kinda strange. He turned around and started heading back down and I just followed him. He was walking towards the same room we went to yesterday where I ate the stuff. Too bad I forgot the name of it, it was really good. Once we arrived I saw the other two from yesterday already there. What were their names again? HuskyMudkipz and Seto...something. I really can't memorize things very well it seems.

"Mornin' Sky," said HuskyMudkipz I think.

"Mornin' Husky. Morning Seto," answered Sky.

What is this 'morning' thing they keep talking about . It's so annoying not knowing anything. My confusion was turned into embarrassment when my stomach started to growl. This made everyone look at me. It wasn't like the stares from yesterday. These stares were filled with surprisement, not fear. After half a second, Sky started laughing.

"I guess I should get you some breakfast kid," said Sky with a smile.

It seems that Sky's attitude is back to normal. Now all I have to do at this moment is figure out what a 'breakfast' is. Sky started to walk over to the other side of the room like yesterday and started rummaging through something. I hope he's getting some of those food things from yesterday. He instead came out with a red object that was about the size of a hand.

He handed it to me and said, "It's called an apple."

"I'm pretty sure he knows what an apple is, Sky," said Husky.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't. He barely knows what a tree is," replied Sky with a little too much confidence.

"Just because he doesn't know what a tree is doesn't mean he doesn't know what an apple is. The kid isn't an idiot."

I'm starting to like this HuskyMudkipz person. He acknowledges that I'm not completely stupid. Unfortunately, Sky was right. I don't know what an apple is. I hung my head down once I realized that Sky won the argument before it even finished. That Husky person seem to notice that he lost as well once he saw me. He just sighed. Sky had a grin spread over his face once he realized he was the victor.

"Well, go on and eat it."

I saw that it was SetoSomething who spoke. He didn't seem like yesterday. He was a bit calmer but I could still get the feeling of hate off of him. I don't think it matters if I don't earn the trust of one of these people. As long as I find a way back to the End from one of them, trust won't matter anymore. I stared at this 'apple' to really see if it was edible. I guess I really had nothing to lose so I took a bite out of it. It wasn't like the food from yesterday. Not one bit. It was a ten times better. It had a taste that i never felt before. I just stood there with the thing still on my mouth in shock and my eyes wide open. Sky and HuskyMudkipz started laughing at my expression to the food. Well, all my respect towards HuskyMudkipz vanished as soon as he started laughing at me. Just when I thought I had someone who respected my actions towards new things...bah! They're all the same. Making fun of me like I'm a child. I snapped out of my current state and started to devour the apple out of frustration and also wanting the taste to linger on my mouth. The thing disappeared in about a minute. My stomach still growled for more after I finished though. I looked back up to Sky to see if he had any more. What I saw was him handing out two more of them to HuskyMudkipz and Seto...Seto...SetoWhatever. I was going to have to ask him name again or I'll be stressed about it.

Anyways, I saw that Sky still had one in his hand. I thought he was going to give it to me but when he took a bite out of it all my hopes of eating that delicious food apple thing had vanished. I made a small whine once it was all gone and now in Sky's stomach. He didn't seem to notice my sadness though.

Instead, he started talking, "So kid, I've decided that all four of us are going to the city to buy some stuff. Kay'? And while we're there we can buy you new clothes."

I had no idea how to respond to him. I only nodded. I had so many questions running through my head but I thought it would be better to figure it out on my own. I refused to have anyone laughing at me again. It wasn't too long until all three of them started to leave the room. I followed them of course and saw that we were going outside. As soon as we were outside, Sky started to lead us but once we were about a few meters away from the house we stopped. I wonder what was wrong.

"So...Which way is the city exactly?" asked Sky. Well now I knew why he had stopped.

"You're so hopeless Sky," said HuskyMudkipz.

HuskyMudkipz started to take the lead and Sky fell back with his head down in defeat. We continued to walk to whatever this city thing is. Sky was now next to me looking up at the sky. Heh, Sky, sky. I'm such an idiot after all. (A/N: Ma friend wrote that. Don't judge meh.)

I then realized how nice it was today. There ws a slight breeze but the air was warm. I suddenly felt so refreshed. I never felt like that when I was in the End. A soft smile spread across my face and I think Sky noticed.

"It's nice out isn't it? Good for a walk," he said.

I only nodded and started to stare at the sky myself. I then saw white things floating in the sky.

"What's that?" I asked Sky while pointing at the white stuff.

"Hmm? Oh, those are clouds," he replied.

"They look puffy. Can I touch it?" I asked him

"Naa. I've always wanted to when I was little though. I probably looked like an idiot trying to jump and catch one."

I imagine a small looking Sky jumping up and down trying to catch one of those cloud things. If I wanted to I probably could go up there and try to bring one down. I bet that would prove to Sky that I wasn't as useless. But I probably shouldn't go around flying. My wings were still a bit sore and I didn't want to make them feel even worse. I dismissed the idea of going to get a cloud thing. I stopped looking at the sky all together and looked ahead of me. I saw that we were approaching something strange. Strange and big. As we got even closer I saw that there we multiple buildings stretching towards the cloud things. It was amazing.

"I guess this seems pretty cool to you, huh?" said Sky.

I nodded very excitingly. I sure was going to learn a lot of things here. But then I recalled how bad my memory can be and this might cause me a headache. Oh well. As long as I get to learn things before I go home it'll be worth it. It wasn't too long till we were in front of what I'm guessing is the city thing place. The ground had went from green to black and gray. It took me while but I noticed lots of other people walking around or going in buildings and leaving them.

"Hey kid, while we're here stay by us okay?"

I did a slight nod, not really paying attention to him. We had enter this city place and my eyes were going everywhere. So many different colors and objects that I've never seen before. It was all too amazing for me. I looked at one of the buildings to see that it was filled with those apple things in front of it. If it wasn't for what Sky said earlier I would ran over and taken all those apples with me. Now that I'm thinking about those thing, it's getting me hungry again. I looked away from the apples so I wouldn't have to think about them. I continued to follow Sky around and that's when I noticed something strange. When we would pass by any group of people it would either get quiet or whispers would start. It wasn't very hard to over hear what they were saying.

"Do you see that?"

"What is that thing?"

"Maybe it's a costume?"

"Can't be. It's moving around."

"Probably a freak experiment."

"Should we tell the police?"

"What a monster."

It was pretty obvious that they were all talking about me. Man, was everyone in this world as rude. I really was getting annoyed on how these people can be so mean. Just because I look different is all. I mean when I look around I see people who look even stranger. I'll probably get a headache from these people instead of the names of these objects. It was also hard to ignore the insults that were directed towards me. My hearing wasn't any help. I could still hear people that we passed a while ago still talking about me. Of course there was one word that kept being repeated. Monster.

'I'm not a monster,' I thought to myself.

I guess Sky also noticed the comments because I started to get the feeling that he was getting annoyed. I looked at him to see the he was about to pop. I guess he can't take criticism very well even if it isn't directed at him. It was kinda funny to see him hold in whatever he was going to say. Oh well. I looked ahead of me to see where exactly we were going. I could see that HuskyMudkipz and Seto...Sor...Sor...agh it's on the tip of my tongue but I can't seem to remember it, well, those two were starting to slow down. I guess we were approaching whatever place we came here for. They stopped after a moment and looked up at the building. Sky and I stopped as well. There were strange markings that were on top of the door thing leading into the place.

"Well this is your stop right Seto?" said Sky suddenly.

"Yea, it is. I'll see you two in about an hour at the park okay? Come on Husky," replied Seto...SorSomething.

I guess I should be glad that he acknowledge me. Now all I have to figure out is what a 'park' is. Maybe it's another building. Well, those two enter

the building and Sky and I continued on walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

I thought he didn't hear me at first because he didn't respond right away.

"Uh, oh yea, we're going to the clothes store to get you some new clothes like I said earlier today."

I nodded as always and followed him to wherever this place might be. It wasn't too long till we arrived. I looked above the door to see some more markings above it. I wonder what they might mean. Well, Sky entered the building and I started to follow but as soon as I entered I heard some sort of yelp. I only saw a few other people but they were all looking at me. Do all these people do is stare? Then some lady went up to Sky and started whispering in his ear. I didn't want to eavesdrop but my ears didn't want to listen to me.

"Excuse sir, but I'm afraid your going have to make your...friend...wait outside if you want to shop here. It's making the rest of the customer uncomfortable," said the lady. The way she held out the word friends made me a bit weary.

I could see Sky clench his hand into a fist but only nodded towards the lady. He turned around and started to push me out the door. Once we were completely out of the store he grabbed my wrist and started to drag me to some place. Well, this seems all to familiar.

I didn't bother to ask where we might be going. It was obvious that Sky wasn't paying attention. I looked ahead of him and saw that we were heading for a place that looked like the front of that building I slept in. The ground turned back to green but it seemed very small. Once we were standing in the place, Sky turned around and faced me.

"This is the park, okay? You're going to stay here while I get you some clothes. Don't leave this place and ignore everyone here. See you soon," Sky said very quickly. He seemed to want to rush back to that building from before. I didn't get to ask any thing because he was gone in a few seconds. He seemed very angry. Well, nothing can be helped. Now, I was alone in this strange place. Sky told me not to leave this area but not to walk around so I started to. I saw a few other people there but I avoided them. If they were anything like before they wouldn't take a liking to me. I walked around for a very short till I decided to sit down in front of this tall thing. What was it called again? It had those leaf things on it. I couldn't forget the name of that after the incident that occurred with it. Anyway, I laid my back against it, careful not to squash my wings of course, and just started to relax a bit. I started to close my eyes till I heard someone walking towards me. I opened my eyes again to see three people actually standing around me. They had funny looking faces but this told me that they were bad news.

"Are you the freak that everyone's been talking about?" asked one of them, which I think is the leader of this little gang.

I didn't give any response. I started inspecting the three of them to see how I could avoid being with them. They seem to have surrounded me and I wouldn't be able to escape them without pushing my way through them. I got up from where I was standing to see if maybe, just maybe they would let me through.

Seems like a no because one of them pushed me back down on the ground. I had hit my head against whatever that thing was called real hard and was light headed for a few seconds. I could hear the three starting to cackle. I tried to slip away from them by crawling around this tall thing. Unfortunately, one of them had grabbed my tail.

"Where are you going? We aren't done teaching you that freaks don't belong in this here city."

He started to drag me back by my tail into their little circle again. Well, at least now I know that the soreness on my tail will be developing again because it really hurt when he pulled on my tail. The strange looking person had let go of my tail, which I was relieved of, but now one of them started to pull on one of my wings.

"Hey, stop that. It hurts," I said to them very softly.

Of course they didn't hear me. The other two were also starting to pick on me. The second on was now stepping on my tail which hurt as well. Then the third one started to pull on my hair. They kept doing this and it was starting to get really annoying.

"Stop. It's starting to hurt."

This only seemed to make them start hitting me even harder. I put my hands over head now because not they were starting to kick me. I didn't give out yell or anything because it didn't hurt as much. I had been through worst punishments by my Master and I was shot by something in the shoulder about a few days ago so this was really nothing. But now I was getting a weird urge at my hands. More specifically my claws. I had a feeling that I've been through something like this before.

It then hit me. I had this feeling right before I attacked Sky and his friends. But what did it mean now? Was I about to go and hurt these idiot that were picking at me. I wasn't able to control myself back at the End so it doesn't mean I'll be able to controlled myself now. I needed to make them stop or I really was going to hurt them. It's not like they don't deserve a good whack but I remembered what I had done.

"Stop it. Please. I don't want to hurt you," I said without really thinking.

It took me a second to realize what I had said. Why didn't I want to hurt them? They are trying to hurt me. Why can't I hurt them back? I was starting to give in to the weird feeling I was having. I grabbed one of those attackers leg and dug my claws into his skin.

He had yelled and started to scream something but I wasn't paying attention anymore. I wanted to hear them yell. The one I had a hold of had kicked my hand off of his leg and started to back away. This made the other two to go to the one I hurts aid. I took this opportunity to get up and slowly walk over to where the three were.

They were yelling something I couldn't quite catch. But there was on word I did hear the just ignited my anger towards them even further. Monster.

I was now in front of them and they seemed angry. One of them had given me a shove. I stepped backwards a bit and then charged for the one who had pushed me. Once I was close enough I lifted up an arm and swung across his chest. My expression was blank as the blood from his chest was now gushing out. He gave a loud scream. This attracted everyone's attention. I didn't really care though. I wanted to kill them.

And kill them I shall.

* * *

Hm. So did you like it? I was a bit more rushed then I thought I would be. It's two in the morning for me at the moment and I could have finished this earlier but my mother had decided to take away every piece of technology away from me. So I was able to sneak my phone back into grasp while everyone's asleep. Aren't I smart? Well that's all I could think of at the moment. Remember to tell me if you see any mistakes.

See ya soon.

~Scdoodles


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my readers. I've kept you guys waiting long enough so let's get this started. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12

What Am I? Pt.2

(Enderlox'spov)

I remember once that an Enderman told me I was built to kill. I never knew what that meant. I never had the feeling to kill something the whole time I was in the End. But ever since those attackers came, I kept getting a slight urge to drag something through my claws. Now, it's overwhelming my body. And I can't stop myself because I like the feeling.

The blood that came out of the person who was hurting me had sprayed all over my worn out clothes. The red liquid also had reached my face and was dripping off my claws. I had straightened myself to see what I had done. He was screaming and squirming all over the ground staining it with the blood. The other two were by his side. They looked scared. Something was telling me to stop deep inside. But I had no control over my body now. I just wanted to end these people's lives right now.

I started to walked towards them and the two that were okay started to back away. I heard screams in the distant and loud noises that I didn't care for. When I was in front of the half-dead, bleeding guy he started to talk. I wasn't paying attention though. Although I had a pretty good idea of what he was saying. The guy I was about to kill was probably begging for mercy. I guess I should give him credit for being funny.

I kneeled down to him and just stared at him for a moment. That strange feeling that was telling me to stop was growing. Was this wrong? If I get rid of this person now then that feeling to sop will probably fade away. I lifted up one arm and the pest started to scream. How loud and annoying these people are. I was going to swing down but something stopped me. Something grabbed my arm. Or someone. Stupid interruptions. I look up to see who was stopping me. It was Sky (A/N: I was going to put Seto but what the heck. XP)

He seemed worried. And scared. Then that feeling that was telling me to stop was growing. It wouldn't go away. Then slight pain was starting to course through my body. It was Sky's face that was fueling this strange emotion. Betrayal. I felt like I disappointed him. But I don't know why. I needed to get away.

I spread my wings and started to flap them. It created gust of winds all around me. The grip around my hand let go of me. I looked up and jetted towards the sky. The last thing I saw was Sky's face before everything got to small to see. I guess everyone was scared of me then. And nothing could change who I was. I guess the people who surrounded me were right. I was a monster.

I kept on flying to who knows where. I barely knew what was what in this world but I kept flying in a single direction. All those stupid feelings that were in me had stopped. Except the one filled with regret and betrayal. No matter how many times I would go over what it might mean it wouldn't stop. I didn't care what would happen to Sky or anyone else. So why did I feel like I did something bad as soon as I saw him. Things didn't make sense. Was it because he acted kindly towards me. But his true emotions showed back there. It was all an act. He pretend to be comfortable with me when deep down he was terrified of me. But why pretend? More importantly is why did he bring me here to his world? In the time I was flying around aimlessly this question had popped up in my head. If I recall correctly, I had passed out from whatever potion they had threw at me. I was so close to death but yet here I was alive. What had happen in the time that I was out and when I woke up. I never did get to ask how long I was out cold. I assumed that it was probably it was a few hours but I don't think my wings and tail would have been that sore when I first woke up. I'm confusing myself again.

I realized that the sky was darkening once I snapped out of my train of thought. If I kept on flying I could collapse out of exhaustions without even realizing it. I lowered myself until I was able to see the landscape below me. The ground wasn't flat as I expected it to be. Instead there were pieces of the ground rising towards the skies. I looked around to see if I might be able to find a place to rest for awhile. I found a small flat place that was on top of one of those giant land masses. As soon as I touched the ground I realized how tired I was. I collapsed onto my stomach and just laid there panting. I really had tired myself out. I was never able to tell when I was at my limit. When I was just closing my eyes I heard noises. It sound like moans. The moans from yesterday.

I raised my head to look around even though I didn't want to move. I saw some figures moving towards me. They looked like people. I was really getting annoyed of seeing them everywhere now. I guess they couldn't cause much harm anyways so I just laid my head back on the ground. I hope they would just go away. I've been through enough already. It wasn't until they were extremely close that I noticed that something was off about them. I raised my head again to see some of them limping and others walking very slowly. All of them had their arms in front of them though. These weren't people. That much I could tell. They were people but aren't anymore. I could smell something rotting as one got closer. I struggled to my feet to see what they might do. I saw it's face. It was rotting and some of it's skin was too. Once I was upright one of them had grabbed my arm. What was it doing? My question was soon answered not a moment too soon after I thought about it's action. It had bit me. A dead thing had bit me.

It didn't exactly hurt but it started to sting. I pulled my arm away from the thing and kicked it in the stomach. Even without much energy I still had enough to defend myself. The thing didn't seem to feel anything but it did stumble backwards. It started to make some more moans. The others that were around it started to mimic it. I put my arms up ready to kill these things. For some reason, I didn't get that sense to kill like before. I didn't think about why because I was waiting too see if it would try to attack me again. It didn't though. They started to wonder off. What was wrong with these things? I thought I should confront one too see what might be up but decided against it. I wasn't exactly in top condition.

I looked at my arm to see it bleeding. That thing ripped my flesh out as if it were trying to eat it. I looked on the ground to see that whatever had tried to eat my flesh had spat it out. Maybe it didn't like it. I can't complain with that. At least I know how to get rid of those things then. Were these the same things that were making the noises the other night? I wonder what happen to them. I didn't linger on the question too long because my fatigue was getting even stronger. I plopped back onto the ground and started to close my eyes again. I really hope that no more of those monster things come back.

'Well, if they're monster and I'm considered a monster it's no wonder they didn't keep attacking me,' I thought to myself before finally falling asleep.

I woke up to some noises. The sky was just getting bright from the giant light in the sky. I was feeling much better and got up to get a better look at my new surroundings. What I saw were a bunch of those things from before engulfed in some sort of waving light. I had seen it before at the bottom of some Ender Crystals but I never bothered to ask what it might be. I then saw that there were other things besides those strange looking dead people. Some seemed to be built out of bones I think. But then there were other creatures that weren't burning. Some were black and low to the ground with what looks like to be several legs. Others were green with four stubby legs. After awhile I saw that the ones that were one fire had been incinerated. I guess they can't survive the day.

I stretched my wings and arms only to be welcomed with the slight sting from soreness. I overdid my flying. I guess it could be called a curse not being able to heal soreness unlike open flesh wounds. I folded my wings deciding I shouldn't use them. As I walked down the large piece of land I soon found out that it wasn't very easy. It was almost like a tower from the End excepted it had pieces of land stinking out of it but I was never able to reach them. I had hit my head one too many time trying to get to the bottom. I guess that's what I get for tiring myself out. Now that I reached the bottom after who knows how long, it finally hit me. What was I going to do now?

I couldn't survive by myself. At least the food part I couldn't handle. Those weird creature things of the dark don't seem to be a problem though. But I guess my lack of knowledge might give me a disadvantage. I just knew I couldn't go back. I don't think I could face someone with a frighten face. I feel rejected which makes me feel lonely. although being by myself isn't better. I just wish I was back home.

I started walking in no particular direction hoping to find some sort of food. I had no idea what to do. I didn't have any particular place to go. It wasn't to long before I reached a strange looking place. It was filled with those tall looking things with the leaves on them. they were all really close together blocking out the light from above and making the space below them dark. I didn't really worry about the darkness and continued on. It wasn't long before I couldn't see the light I left behind. It was nice here is what I decided after awhile. I had no place to go and I didn't really like being in the open so why not stay here? I kept walking around though not really sure on what to do. It wasn't long until I came upon a really giant leaves holding thing. I realized that it was big enough for me to climb in it. Climbing it wasn't hard at all. I had dug my claws into the thing and started climbing up like that. After I got a certain distance up I made my way into the thing and made it hollow on the inside. What made it really worth it is that I found one of those red food stuff inside of it. I quickly devoured the thing since I hadn't eaten anything in forever. The sweet juicy taste didn't linger in my mouth for too long. It also didn't fill the emptiness in my stomach. At least I know where these things come from so I can get more. I started to look around the leaves to seeing I can find more but unfortunately I couldn't. How hard were these things to find? I guess I should look in the other places for food but I don't know what exactly is edible. I really hope I don't starve to death. Maybe if I destroy the surround area I'll find more.

After maybe a few hours I found only 3 of those red foods. And in those hours I had destroyed all of those tall things with the leaves not including the giant one which I made into a temporary home. This made a giant circle of emptyness around me and it showed my the sky. It was also getting dark again. I really didn't want to run into those things again. I didn't want to sacrifce some of my flesh so they can just go away afterwards. Might as well avoid them instead. That did remind me to see if my bite injury was alright. I could always check on it later. I climbed back into my little leaf home to rest. I was really unproductive today but it wasn't like I had anything to do. I also didn't have a way to find out on how to get back to the End. I don't know what to do now.

To put my mind at rest about what to do next, I decided to check on how my arm was doing. I look to find that there were only faint markings on where the injury had been. Why is it that evrything from this world that was hurt me doesn't leave a long sustaining injury? Everytime I was punished, the injuries would stay there for weeks or longer. I guess everything here is weak. I could use my quick health regeneration to my advantage if I ever get in a fight from those people again. I took this time to see how my shoulder was doing. It was completely healed and didn't even leave a scar. It looked like as if nothing had ever touched me. After being satisfied on my health I proceeded to eat what I had found. I ate two and left one for tomorrow. I didn't want to wake up hungry and have nothing to fill me up. I got tried to get as comfortable as possible in the enclosed area to go to sleep. Of cousre once I was good to sleep I cloudn't. I was scared too.

I was scared to dream of all those scared faces or the face of Sky which was filled with fear and a hint of betrayal. I guess if I really try to sleep maybe it'll come and sweep over me. I closed my eyes hoping for that to happen. Instead the voices from before at that city place was running through my head.

'Freak, Monster, Killer.'

That last one made my eyes snap open. I remember hearing the other two. Being a freak. A monster. But I don't remember killer. That was from somewhere else. From another time. I tried thinking back on who said that to me. Then I rememebered. It was one of the Endermen. One of the top three Endermen. The ones that were alaways watching me. The ones that were with me when I first came to the End. They had done things to me but I can't remember what. But now I remeber what they had said.

"I was built to kill. I'm suppose to be a killer. A monster killer."

'But why couldn't I do it before?'

I slept with that one thought floating through my mind.

* * *

Again a bit rushed. I might redo it. Sorry for making it come out late. Hoping to make the next one out a lot longer and try to make it come out as quick as possible. Also, shoutout to ElFiE(Guest), for having your tooth pulled out.

See ya!


	13. Chapter 13

This one may be a little confusing. Sorry if it is. Tell me what part you're confused about and I'll try to clarify as best as possible. I also didn't check for any mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 13

Have You Seen A Boy With Wings?

(Sky's pov)

I thought going to the city would be a nice change if pace. I had to get my mind of what happened last night. Seto needed to forget as well. Anyway, I've been meaning to go and buy some things and Seto also wanted to get some supplies for whatever magic thing he does. While I'm there I could stop by the clothes store to get the kid a new pair of clothes. He looks like a homeless person with that ripped up and wore out shirt and pants

Of course convincing Seto and Husky to let the kid tag along was a bit difficult. They kept on complaining that he might hurt someone or someone might hurt him or who knows what. They just keep on brininging on excuse but I think he'll be just fine. I mean he looks 'different' and all but so does a lot of people. Although city people do like making fun of everything that's 'different'. Oh well, I guess I could give them a good punch in the face if anything gets to big.

Of course, then I would have to face that kid now. Most of that morning I was discussing in what to do today with Seto and Husky. I really didn't know what to say to him. Should I give him the Eye of Ender? Anything could happen really. He might not even know what it is. I guess I could give it to hum when we cone back.

I was already going up his stairs by the time I was thinking this. It wasn't too long before I reached the top to see him already up and about. It surprised me a little to see him wandering unlike yesterday. I guess I shouldn't worry about that. Now I either had to confront him about the Eye of Enter or keep it to myself for now.

I decided to go against the idea of giving it to him and only said a simple good morning to him. I turned around and started to go back down. I really didn't expect him to not follow me. Although yesterday was probably an exception. I headed towards the kitchen to see if Husky and Seto were already there. Of course they were but they didn't bother making anything for breakfast. Making me do all the work.

"Mornin' Sky," said Husky.

"Mornin' Husky. Morning Seto," I said to the two.

It wasn't even a second after I said my greetings before I heard some sort of growling behind me. I had burst out laughing upon hearing it.

"I guess I should get you some breakfast kid," I said to him.

I had seen some sort of relief come upon his face. Was he worried about something? I guess I shouldn't really worry. I went over to the chest that was on the other side of the room. I was rummaging through it to see what he could eat. I thought about giving him Mushroom Stew but then I had an interesting thought.

'What if I gave him something different instead? He might do something funny.'

I found a few apples at the bottom of the chest. The kid wasn't taught what this is so this would do. I grabbed four of them and returned back to the small group. once I was in front of the kid I handed him an apple.

"It's called an apple," I explained to him.

"I'm pretty sure he knows what an apple is, Sky," I heard Husky say.

Ah, so he wants to sound smart now does he. Well, then bring it.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't. He barely knows what a tree is," I said back to him.

"Just because he doesn't know what a tree is doesn't mean he doesn't know what an apple us. The kid isn't an idiot."

Well he got me there. I really didn't know if the kid knew what an apple was. I just expected him not to know. But when I glanced over to him I saw him thinking and not a moment to soon he put his head down in confusion. I guess that means he doesn't know what an apple is. Yes, victory! Good thing Husky noticed.

I then heard Seto say, "Well, go on and eat it."

I turned my attention back to the kid to see what his reaction was. This would be good. And it was. As soon as he inspected it and took a bite out of it his expression was priceless. I could tell Husky noticed it too. Both of us were soon laughing. I could tell he got annoyed because he started to let his anger by eating the apple as quickly as possible. I then saw his fangs. It wasn't something I noticed before. He was tearing them into the apple. It never occured to me until now but I wonder if he was born with all those features. If not, I wonder how it appeared on him then. Oh well, I shouldn't confuse myself now.

I then gave the rest of the apples to Seto and Husky. I kept one for myself and quickly ate it. I wonder why the kid didn't ask for more. Yesterday he ate two stews. I don't know if it was because he was hungry it if he just really liked it. On right the stews would have filled me up and that's the same with the apples. Well there's no point in thinking about it. I should tell the kid about where we're going to go.

"So kid, I've decided that all four of us are going to the city to buy some stuff. Kay'? And while we're there we can buy you new clothes," I said to him.

I only got a quick nod from him bu I guess that's all right. He probably didn't understand half the words I said. Although I really shouldn't think of him as dumb. That would be mean and rude.

Anyways, we all headed outside ready to go ti the city. And yours truly is leading the way. Until a sudden thought hit me.

"So...Which way is the city exactly?"

I heard Husky sigh and then say,"You're so hopeless, Sky."

After that rude comment he took the lead and started heading what I guess is the city. I guess I shouldn't start an arguement. I fell back until I was next to the kid. I looked up to see the clouds strolling by. I turned back to the kid to see a slight smile on his face. He seemed so relaxed.

"It's nice out, isn't it? Good for a walk," I said to him.

He responded by trhowing his head back to look up at the sky. A moment later he pointed at something.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, those are clouds," I told him.

"They look puffy. Can I touch it?"

"Naa. I've always wanted to when I was little though. I probably looked like an idiot trying to jump and catch one."

Although once I said that I realized that he possibly could touch a cloud. I had forgotten that he had wings. I looked towards them to him shuffling them. Maybe he was considering to go and touch a cloud. Although I should tell him that he can't actually grabbed one. But after a bit he seemed to settle down. I turned my head to look ahead of me and I saw the outline of the city appearing. That was pretty quick. Well as long as everything turns out good this should be pretty fun.

Once we were at the entrance of the place I saw that the kid was looking everywhere. Heh, this could give me the time to teach stuff that I couldn't from yesterday.

"I guess this seems pretty cool to you," I said to him.

He nodded very quickly to me. He was too caught up at looking at the buildings and the shops. This might seem interesting to him but if he ran off, which I hope he doesn't, I don't think I'll be able to find if. This place is really big and can get a person lost real easily.

"Hey kid, while we're here stay by us okay?"

I'm only getting nods from him but I guess it's better than no response. We continued onwards. But the more people we passed the more whispering I kept hearing. I didn't know what they said exactly but I could hear some phrases that really pissed me off.

"...freak..."

"What...monster."

I swear, I'm going to punch someone in the face if it doesn't stop. I'm just glad that we were nearing the potion shop where Seto gets all his magic stuff. One of these days, I'm going to ask him what he does exactly.

Once we were in front of it I said, "Well this is your stop right Seto?"

"Yea, it is. I'll see you two in about an hour at the park okay? Come on Husky," said Seto.

They went on in and the kid and I continued on our way. If the kid spoke any quieter I would probably think that there was no one next to me. All I heard from him was 'Where' and 'going'.

"Uh, oh yea, we're going to the clothes store to get you some new clothes like I said earlier today," I said to him..

It wasn't too long before we reached the clothes store. That's when I noticed that he was looking at the sign above the door. It said Clothes Store but I guess he couldn't read either. We went on inside but of course something had to go wrong. I first heard gasps and then whispering came. City people are so annoying. It wasn't even a minute before what I think was the manager of the store came up to me.

"Excuse sir, but I'm afraid your going have to make your...friend...wait outside if you want to shop here. It's making the rest of the customer uncomfortable," she said.

'Psh. Uncomfortable my ass,' I thought to myself.

Of course how I wanted to tell her that but if I did something like that they won't sell me anything. I grabbed the kid's wrist and left the store. I started to drag him through the city. There was only one place I could think of that I could leave him. That would be the park. I could have left him outside the store but then people how would pass by would probably start picking on him. As soon as we arrived I placed him where there wasn't very many people.

"This is the park, okay? You're going to stay here while I get you some clothes. Don't leave this place and ignore everyone here. See you soon," I said and stormed off.

I quickly returned to the store to buy whatever I had to. I got a plain white V-neck and some gray pants to go with it. I also got a pair of sneakers with green highlights on them. I quickly made the purchases and left that store as fast as I could.

That's when I noticed something was wrong. I heard screams in the distance and people running. I didn't pay too much attention to it at first. That was until I realized that the screams were coming from the park. I started to walk faster and then I was running. What was happening?

I really wished I didn't find out. There was a crowd of people and some were screaming some things but I paid no mind to them. I pushed my way until I was at the inside of the crowd and I saw something I really wish was a hallucination.

I saw the grass stained with blood and a screaming guy on the ground. He was begging for his life and saying he was sorry. I recognized him. I don't remember his name but he was on the news several times. He was the city's top troll. Looks like he's getting what he deserved but no one should be killed like this.

I really hoped that it wasn't him. But he's only person that has dragon wings and a tail. I needed to stop the kid. Something was wrong with him and I needed to know what. He's not like this not at all.

The kid was kneeling next to the half-dead troll. I needed to stop the kid before he did kill the guy. I dropped the bag that was in my hand and ran to where the kid was. He was about to give the final blow but I made in time. I grabbed his arm before he swung down. Time seemed to slow down for a bit. Almost as if everything went into slow motion.

The boy looked at me and I saw anger and distrust in his eyes. This was actually the first time I got to really get a good look into his eyes. They were a blackish-purple like his wings or tail. But something about them was off. It was like he was in some sort of trance, something he couldn't control. The blood that was on his arm was trickling down his hand onto mine. Before I knew it, he spread his wings and flew off. The last thing I was his eyes snapping out of whatever had induced them and sadness and betrayal filled them.

That was two days ago. He's been missing for two days. I've been looking for him for two days. I needed to know why he did what he did. If it wasn't for what had happened after that, I probably would have stopped looking for him on the first day.

After all the commotion had cleared up and the injured guy was brought to a hospital, the police brought me in for questioning. It seemed like the city people also like ratting other people out. They had told the police that I was with the one who brought him to the city. I really don't remember too much about it except that I lied through almost all the questions. If it wasn't for Seto and Husky returning and saving my behind, I probably would have been kept in that wretched town overnight.

Once we had gotten home I explained everything that I saw to them. I bet Seto thought he was right. The the kid was monster. But he surprised me. He was the one who suggested we got look for him. Maybe it was because of the incident of the night before or maybe he had a change of heart but who knows. Of course we had no idea where to start. The flew off in an up direction until he was out of sight. He could be anywhere by now.

One the first night, when we all got back home I remembered about the Eye of Ender. It was still next to my bed but instead of just laying there, it was floating. I had no idea what that meant and it kindacreeped me out. I called Seto over to what might be happening. He had no idea which surprised me because I considered him a know it all. So since he didn't know what was happening, he took the thing outside and threw it. I had no idea what he was doing but whatever he did made me happy.

The thing was suppose to go where our mine is because that's where the End Portal was located. Instead, it went a completely new direction. Seto said that since we found the kid in the End and the Eye of Ender was meant for locating the End, that the thing might lead us to the kid since the were what he says, 'End particles' still on him. After he explained that to me about 10 times and I finally understood what he meant, I realized that there was a way to find him. That is if Seto's theory is right of course.

I decided that I was going to look for him alone. I don't know why exactly but I figured that he trusted me than anyone else here so why not me. Husky did argue about it but he did let me go. I made all the preps I needed to make and brought my butter sword along as well. Actually, I brought like five of them. But who cares!

I left before the sun had set because I couldn't wait till the next day. The kid didn't know a thing about this world and if got attacked by zombies or skeletons I think he would probably go up to it first to see what it might be. That's why I left so quickly. Although I knew for a fact that he can defend himself but I just hope he doesn't go and pick a fight. I never did learn why he attack that person.

Well, now I traveled for two days on foot and I'm nearing an extreme hills biome. I hope I find him soon. I'm just glad that the Eye of Ender didn't break yet. It's the only one I have and even if it did, I would have no way of how to get home. Wait...even if I do find the kid, which I will, I don't know how to get back. I feel like an idiot. well, I can worry about that after I find him. Night was falling again. I only had 2 swords left at this point. I guess I should take cover this night instead of staying wake. I needed sleep too. I dug a hole in the side of a mountain and closed it up. It was dark but since it was so small I doubted that anything would spawn. I hope I find him soon. I fell asleep exhausted and positive that I wouldn't have any dreams.

* * *

I wanted to get this out before Christmas but I rushed it again. I'm sorry. I also posted a new story Project Legend. I dreamt it so I wrote about it :D. Hope you enjoy that one too.

See ya soon!

~Scdoodles


	14. Chapter 14

Hope you guys had a Merry Christmas! So let's get started!

* * *

Chapter 14

Trying to Forget

(Enderlox's pov)

I woke up hungry and it seems like the one food thing I had saved up disappeared. I really didn't give too much thought to it only because I was really hungry and had to search for food. Although I had cleared much of what was surrounding me and I didn't know what else to eat. This was going to be a hard day.

While on my search I discovered some new things. One is that I learned what the green creatures do. I found out that does annoying things are also monsters. I was walking around looking for something that might be edible but as I was searching I heard a slight hissing from behind me. I turned to see the green figure. It was still walking towards me but I didn't really move because I wanted to see what it might do. Of course I got hurt on the process. Once the thing was close enough to me I noticed that it had swelled a little and then it just blew up in my face! I wasn't too hurt but it had made a large hole which I was in now. And since I was still sore from the other day, I had to climb my way out instead of flying. It might have taken me three tries to get out but I finally did. And once I did, I learned something else. I discovered that those little green things don't burn the sunlight like those other dead things that bit me last time.

After that nothing much else happened. I also didn't find any food on my search. I have gone without food before as a punishment but for the past couple of days I guess I wanted to taste something new. Of course this reminded me of Sky. And that reminded me of when I saw him last. I try ot to think about it but it isn't as easy as I thought it would be. He really was the only one would paid or should I say took care of me while I was here. He also let me do other things that I never have done before. I guess I should say I miss him a little. But of course I would never admit to that.

'But still…'

I shook my head trying to forget these unhelpful thoughts. I really knew deep down that I wanted to go back to that place but I also wanted to go back home. I also wanted to figure out how I personally work. I've been thinking about it since I woke up but I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere unless I spoke with one of those Endermen. I knew that I would get this madness feeling when something bad was affecting me. Wait that isn't right. I wouldn't get that feeling when my Master punished me or when the Endermen would ignore me or be mean to mean to me. I would only get it when those other people came into play.

Seeing this made me think that whatever cause this sudden react to kill is only towards them and that whatever is causing this to happen is caused by them too. But why is the real question. I mean I never really liked them but I would still like a reason. Also, why didn't I get it when that Seto guy acted so…so…rude? I don't think that's the right word but even so, I think I would get something. Maybe it's because of that magic that is always surrounding g him. But still, I think I would get that feeling when I realized I was in this world and was surrounded by the people who had kidnapped me. Maybe it's because this urge hasn't fully developed yet. This thing could be a whole lot bigger then I'm actually thinking it might be. And there I go thinking confusing things again.

I discarded what was in my mind and started to return to my makeshift shelter. I spent that whole day searching for something that I might recognize and eat it but I had found nothing and it only made me hungrier. But once I was in front of the large leaf home, I saw something interesting. There was this strange brown and white thing that was on four legs walking around. And eating the ground.

The first thing I thought was 'Oh, the ground is edible.'

Of course I realized that was stupid and that this thing was born to eat the green stuff not me, I hope. But once my stomach growled again I began to think that maybe this thing was edible. I mean everything has to be edible to some extent. It was paying no mind to me even when I was right next to it so I thought that it might not be one of those night monsters. I had even gone and touched it to see if it would attack but now that I'm thinking about it, it might not have been all that smart. If it exploded like those green things then my shelter thing would have been destroyed since it was right next to it. But it didn't and that's what counts.

I had thought that made if I killed it that I would be able to eat the flesh but when I pictured eating something like that it disturbed me a little. Also, I didn't know how it would taste like and how it would affect me. Oh well, it's not like I'll die or anything.

I lifted up one of my arms and swung down at it. It made a loud sound when I hurt it. It also started to run around!

"No! Stop running! Let me eat you!"

I chased it around but it would stop running! Once the thing had finally calmed down and I caught up to it, I was too worn out to finish it off. The sky was also getting darker and I started to hear the moans. Whatever that thing was, it was lucky that I had given up on it.

I dragged myself back to my sleeping place. I was exhausted and hungry. Today wasn't my best day that's for sure. Although I did have worst but, that wasn't really the point. I climb up into my a comfortable spot and tried to go to sleep. Although the constant growling wasn't helping. I didn't exactly feel hungry but the growling was the only thing that told me I needed food. I sat up from my curled up position to try and figure out a way to make myself even more tired than I already was. I could always go to that thing again and chase it around but I didn't feel like leaving my leaf shelter. I also didn't want to deal with those monster things.

I sighed and plopped back onto my stomach not knowing what to do. I guess I could look up at the sky while I'm awake. I climb to the top of the leaf thing and laid down on top of it. I didn't really care if I was on top of wings or tail at this point. It's not like I'm going to fly anywhere anytime soon. I looked up at the dark sky to see the little lights again. I think they were called stars. Sky taught me that.

I shook my head trying to forget about him. He was scared of me so he probably didn't want to see me again so there was point of thinking about him. He's like everyone else. He did go to the End and was one of those people who…killed…my Master.

I clench my fist at the thought of it. He was as evil as everyone else. I returned my focus to the stars hoping that I would get drowsy soon and that the growling of my stomach would stop soon. Just when I thought that the growling had ceased I notice something high above floating across the sky. It had stopped once it was completely in front of me. I stared at it for a few seconds until it started falling from the sky and hit me in the face and bounce off.

"Ow, that hurt."

I sat up and looked around to see where that thing had landed. I found it right next to me and picked it up to see what it might be. It looked familiar but I really couldn't tell where I would have seen it before. But whatever it was for some reason it reminded me of home. I inspected I in every way I could, I even bit it to see if I could eat it but to no avail.

It had different shades of green and what looked like a slit pupil in the middle. It looked like an eye of some sort. I continued to stare at until heard some sort of noise from my left. I turned my head to see nothing except the brown creature from before. Well, I guess since it's so close I could eat it now. But before I jumped off to the ground, with the eye thing in hand of course, I saw one of those green exploding tings coming up to my soon to be food. If it was going to blow it up then there would go my only chance of eating something. But I wanted to see what would happen if the thing did blow up so I just watched it. I sat at the edge of leaves and swung my legs back and forth not really caring what would happen to the brown thing. I could find more food tomorrow.

I saw that once the green thing get near enough it started to swell. I noticed that it makes it's hissing noise louder when it's at this point. But when it explode something I saw something that I wish I didn't.

After the debris had settled I saw him sprawled on his stomach with his head on the ground. I had tried to put him in the back of my head this whole time and now he shows up just to remind me. Stupid Sky.

* * *

Sorry this is short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Also don't forget to check out Project Legend, my second fanfic. It also has Enderlox and Sky but Sky is the main character. Tell me if you see any mistakes.

See ya soon!

~Scdoodles


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! Glad your back. Now let's get this started!

* * *

Chapter 15

Why Did I Come?

(Sky's pov)

I hate creepers.

Once I woke up at that day I really didn't want to get up. But once I did and dug out of the little hole I was in, what do you know, a creeper is right there ready to say good morning to me! Well it blew up in my face. I'm just glad I didn't get too hurt because I used my sword as a temporary shield. It's not like a few scratches are gonna stop me.

Once I gained my balance, I resumed my journey. I had the pleasure of avoiding any more creepers and left over zombies. I wasn't in the mood for fighting and I also didn't have to fight. I would rather keep my strength up for tonight. I wasn't going to sleep in this night only because I have a feeling that I'm really close to finding him.

During noon, I stopped for a quick breather. I noticed that the Eye was taking me to a forest. Well, I think it's a forest. I can see the wood from the trees but I don't see any leaves. It could be because I just can't see it but still…

I ate some bread and a melon slice to fill me up. Heh, I thought of something funny. I was wondering how the kid's reaction would be if he ate these things. But this made me realize something. What was he eating? I don't think he can survive 4 days without food. He had to be eating something. I guess I'll figure it out soon enough. I got up from my sitting position and started to walk again. Although it was more like a speed walk because I did start to worry. I wonder what he was doing now?

I kept this question running though my head and before I knew it the sky was already darkening and I had reached the forest. Well, I guess I wasn't seeing wrong. There were no leaves on these trees. Just the trunk. I wonder what happen to them. I just kept on walking on. I didn't bother using the Eye because it gets harder to find once it's night. I kept on walking on though the bare forest. It was so creepy. I kept my sword ready in case anything attacked me. It wasn't too long before I reached a mutant tree. It was the only thing that did have leaves on it.

I stared at it for minute before I noticed something strange. The Eye of Ender was Pulling at my hand, which didn't have the sword of course. The pull was too strong and I had to let go. Either that or get dragged by it. I also didn't feel like getting my arm ripped off.

My eyes followed where the Eye was heading and I saw it float above the tree. It stayed floating for a minute until it dropped. I was going to climb the tree but I heard something.

"Ow, that hurt."

I couldn't tell whose voice it was at first but then I saw a figure appear on top of the tree. It was the kid.

I didn't know what to do. I looked around to what my hide me. The trees didn't really help but I did see a cow. For some odd reason it had scratches on it. I didn't give too much thought about it and ran towards it. I squatted behind the thing hoping that it didn't move. Then I thought about something. I was I hiding? I really didn't have a reason to and if the kid did find me he'd probably would ask the same thing. I should just get up and confront him.

I was about to stand up but then I heard a dreadful noise. The hissing of a creeper.

I turned around but I was too late. I didn't even have the time to shield myself with the sword. All saw was the green thing explode. The explosion threw me back and I landed on my stomach and my face shoved into the dirt. I was hurt real bad. I couldn't move either. Well, at least the kid knew I was here now. After that everything went black.

I woke up with a huge headache. My body was aching all over. I also felt something poking at my right leg. I moaned a bit and the poking stopped. I opened up my eyes to see where I was and what was touching me.

I the first thing that I realized was that I was under a tree and I was on my back. Someone had dragged me here. The next thing I noticed was that it was day and I didn't hear any monster noises. What confused me though was when I tried to get up I heard rustling in the leaves that were above me. I looked back up once I was standing and saw something twinkling. Then a bunch of stuff fell above me and threw me back down to the ground. Well, this was a bit unexpected. I shook the stuff that was on me and saw that it was all my stuff tjat I took with me. What was it doing in a tree? But when I took a closer look at everything I realized that all the food was gone and almost everything had some sort of bite mark. Even the swords! I stood back up on my feet and looked at the mutant tree. I heard some sort of noise emanating from it. It sounded like something was crawling around in it.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

I didn't get a response. I tried to look past the leaves to see if I can see anything inside. I couldn't spot anything though. I looked around the pile of things that was on the ground to see what could help me get up. I could always use my sword and cut all the leaves away but I didn't want to be noticeable if I was going to approach whatever was on the tree. It then hit me that the kid could be hiding in there. The first thing that pooped in my head when I realized that it might be him was that why did he bite all my stuff. But then I dubbed myself stupid for thinking that in the first place. He could have been hungry and didn't know what was food. But it was an interesting method to try and eat something to see if was food or not.

I put my thinking behind me and tried to find way to climb the tree. I found a small branch that was hanging out and was in my reach. If I'm careful and didn't put too much weight on it then I might be able to use it and climb up into the thing.

I raised up my arms but that made my whole body ache. I ignored my body's complaints and took hold of the branch. I pulled myself up it but then I heard cracking.

'Oh please no…' I thought to myself.

But of course the branch had to brake and drop me back to the ground.

"Ow…Stupid branch," I said getting back up and kicking the branch aside.

I looked back up and I think I saw something pop back in. Was the kid watching me? I guess I could give another go at trying to climb the tree. Maybe I should call back out to him. But for all I know it might not him. But if it's not him then who would it be. And where would the kid have run off to? That made me go to the pile of supplies that was still on the ground. I could find the Eye and see where it might lead me to.

But when I was rummaging through my swords and leftover bones and gunpowder, I couldn't find the Eye. Where could have it gone? Maybe it was still in the tree? I really didn't feel like climbing back up but I guess I had to.

But that's when I felt something watching me. I looked above me and I saw rustling again. Whatever was in there, it was watching. Maybe I should call out for it again.

"I know someone's in the tree. Come on out already."

"…No"

I thought I was imagining it at first. The surrounding area was so quiet yet I could barely hear the voice. It was the kid's and I only knew it because he was the only person I knew that spoke that quietly. But why wouldn't he come out? What is he thinking?

"I know it's you kid. Just come out. I'm not going to do anything to you," I said facing the leaves that were above me."

I didn't get a response this time. Maybe I can trick him out. He wasn't exactly the sharpest for the time that I've known him but I didn't know how to lure him out. What did he like? I guess he likes food. I mean he took every piece of food that was on me into that tree of his. But now I have nothing as a bait. I feel like I'm going to trap some sport of animal. Maybe if I keep on talking to him he'll come out. What to do, what to do.

"So, uh, kid. If you come out I'll give you something tasty to eat."

I waited for a while and then I heard the leaves rustling. Did he really buy that so quickly? I didn't expect him to be that naïve. But of course he was smarter than I thought he would be. Instead of him coming on out, Some bread and melons were dropping out of the tree.

"I don't want it," I heard him say.

Well, I guess I should try something else. I could always try to break the leaves. But that would just make him annoyed at me. Instead, I could just say I'm going to clear the leaves and that way he'll come on out without me doing anything. That's a plan.

"If you don't come on out I'll start clearing the leaves and you won't have anywhere to hide," I told him.

"You want to drive me away even further. You're scared of me."

That wasn't the response I was looking for at all. Why would I be scared of him? What made him think that.

"Why would I drive you away? I came looking for you. And who said I was scared of you?" I questioned him.

"You don't remember…"  
"Remember what? Just come down here so I can hear you better."

"No…"

I'm getting nowhere with him. What is he talking about anyway? What don't I remember? I tried thinking back, but nothing was coming up. Maybe something hit me on the head and that's why I can't recall whatever he might be referring to.

"Why don't you want to come down? You can at least tell me that," I said to him.

"Because…"

"Because what? You should be more specific or I'll be trying to climb up there."

I got silence again. Well since I said it I guess I'll have to go through with it. I looked around the tree again to see if I can find another branch which would be stronger. I found one that seemed to be in my reach of I jumped high enough. I took me five tries but I finally got a hold of it. While I was hanging from the branch I looked at the leaves to see if the lid might be watching me but I didn't see anything. I pulled myself up like I did last time and I was glad that it didn't break. I scooted towards the center of the tree where all the leaves where and the kid as well.

As I broke through the leaves I noticed that the inside of tree was hollow. Did the kid clear it out? I didn't think about it because once my eyes scanned the space I found no one inside. Where'd he run off to now? I crawled to the center of the treehouse to see if I could find something. I heard something above me at that moment. Did he go on top of the tree? He really is determined to avoid me. But isn't he the one who put me below the tree after I passed out? He has some complex thinking. I looked around to see how he might have gone to the top and I saw a small opening letting light enter in a corner. I went towards it and saw that it did indeed lead to the top. I was able to stand and pull myself up on top of the tree. The leaves and branches seemed to be able to hold me up because I was standing on top of it now. The view was amazing. I saw past the forest and was able to the mountains from where I slept at. I stopped my sightseeing once I caught sight of the kid. He was on the opposite side of where I was and sitting at the edge with his back facing me. His head was looking up at the sky. I neared him but he didn't make a move. What was he thinking? It didn't take too long before I was behind him and he was still looking up. I looked down at him and once his eyes met mine he pulled his back down. He had his legs folded against him with his arms wrapped around them. He tucked his head in them and wrapped his wings around his body. His tail was the only thing that was too close to his body. I walked around him until I was right next to him and sat right beside him. My legs were hanging off the edge and I was swinging them back and forth. I took another look at the kid. He seemed to be scared of something. I wasn't able to read his face expression quickly enough to be sure.

"Why are you trying to hide yourself from me?"

He only seem to shrink more when I asked that. Man, what was I doing wrong? But then I heard something come out of him.

"Why…why're you here?"

Quiet as ever.

"To find you of course."

"I want to go back to the End."

Where is this heading?

"Why were you in the End anyway?" I asked. I never really did find out.

"I live there," he said and was starting to uncurl himself.

"I don't get it. Did you move to the End? Weren't you afraid of the dragon?"

"…Sometimes. When I was bad Master would punish me and I would get scared."

"I'm still not understanding. You have to explain better. Who's Master? And what do you mean by when you were bad and got punish? Did someone hurt you?"

His wings were folded at this point and I was able to see his face. He seemed sad.

"Can you tell me something?" he asked suddenly, ignoring my questions.

"Uh, sure?"

"Who did it?"

"Did what?"

"Who gave the dragon the final blow?"

He held out the word dragon out like he wasn't use to saying it. I returned my thoughts back to his question. Wasn't it me? I hit the dragon with an arrow to stop it from killing Seto.

"It was me…"

I felt something strange. Like something snapped within him. I looked at him and saw him really grabbing his sleeves. They were still covered in dry blood.

"Go away…please"

I almost missed what he said. Something was happening to him and I feel like I've seen it before. Actually I've seen it twice. Back at the End and when we were on the city. I saw it in his eyes. Blood lust.

Now I knew what he was talking about when he said I was scared of him. I must have looked scared when I stopped him at the park. He doesn't want people to be scared of him. But then, why was this happening to him.

He got up and it looked like something was eating inside of him. His arms were wrapped around his body and his wings were stretched out. His tail was swaying back and forth very furiously and his head was looking down. His eyes were wide open.

I myself got up to see if I could help him. What was going on? Something else was in him and he was fighting it. I needed to help. I walked towards him but once I reached him he pushed me.

I was falling off the tree.

"Sky!"

Everything got blurry after that. I couldn't hear that well either. I think someone was yelling but I couldn't tell. Everything sounded muffled. I looked up and I saw the kid. He was kneeling next to me. Weren't we sitting on a tree? He was talking about the End I think. But something happened after that. What was it. I vision started to focus and I saw a blank expression on the kid's face. Where have I seen that before? He seemed like he was in a trance. This was the first time I really noticed his eyes. They were a deep purple. But something was off about them. His face expression looked like it was in a trance but his eyes looked like they were fighting something. But what?

Then his arm swung up. I remembered where I've seen this before. He was like this when he was about to kill that person at the park. But his eyes weren't like this. This time he didn't want to hurt anyone. Something else had a hold of his body.

"Why'd you come?"

Was he asking me that now? Maybe I could help him snap out of it. But why did I really come? To find him wasn't a good enough answer.

"Because we're friends."

* * *

Now you have to wait! Mwahaha


	16. Chapter 16

Okay I made you guys wait and I had my fun. On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 16

What's a Friend?

(Enderlox's pov)

I should have just left him there. But instead I dragged his sleeping body under my place. He's a lot heavier than I thought he would be. I wish I had my old strength back.

Although once I finished pulling him and he was under the leaves I noticed that he had some stuff on him. That was probably why it was difficult to drag him around. Well, since I had nothing else to do and he seemed like he was going to be out cold for a while, I was going to see what he exactly had. Maybe he would have some food. But once I laid everything out around him, I couldn't tell what was food and what wasn't. This was going to be a long night.

I had carried everything up into the leaves so I wouldn't be disturbed while inspecting them. I also didn't want Sky to bother me once he woke up. I really didn't want him to be here but at least he brought stuff.

Once I settled myself in and had spread the things around me I began my inspection. I wasn't sure on bow to start but since I was hungry I guess I could try and figure out what was food or not. I picked up one of those bright colored weapons to see if it had any of those wavy purple stuff on it. It didn't but why did Sky have it? And three of them too. I knew he had one of those stronger swords because I saw it laying around that building when we he was showing me stuff. He told me the name once while we were cleaning up the mess I made but I couldn't remember what called them. Oh well, it doesn't matter know.

I knew that wasn't food but I never really tasted it before. It could be food for all I know. I gathered the weapons in sniffed one of them. It didn't smell like food. I neared one to my mouth and took a quick bite. I regretted it so much. It tasted horrible and I couldn't even get my teeth through the material. But what was stupid of me was that I did the same thing with each weapon! I hate myself for it. I tossed them aside and picked up whatever was nearest to me.

It looked familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Then it hit me! It was a melon! I remembered when and Enderman had brought it to me once but I got in trouble for having it too long with me though. That Enderman said something about taste. I licked my lips knowing that this was food. I quickly shoved it in my mouth and new tastes flowed through my mouth. It also had a sweet taste to it but it was liquidier. But for some reason it made my throat itchy. I didn't really care because I finally had food. I was just glad that there was more than one. I put them into a pile near me and went to look at the other stuff.

I took me a while but I finally had everything organized. I had two piles. Food, which only had melons and some brown crunchy stuff which was nice and soft on the inside, and stuff that wasn't food and didn't know the names of. I also had that little eye thing with me but that was still on the top of my base. By the time I was satisfied I popped my head out into the sky to see if what time of day it was. The sky was getting brighter and when I looked around I saw that whatever those creatures are were starting to light up. I was glad I made sure none of them attacked Sky while he was sleeping on the ground because those things seemed to love him. It was annoying to leave my fortress just to shoo them away each time they got close. I guess that's why it took so long to get all of Sky's things organized. I wonder if he's going to wake up soon.

I climbed my way out and then jumped to the ground below me to see if Sky was going to get up soon. I walked over to him kneeled beside him. He looked peaceful. I wonder how his expression would change once he saw me. Would he be scared again? I didn't want that. Maybe if I stayed out his view he would be scared.

I looked at him for a while and realized that he had those black squares back on his face. When he stopped me back them I think they fell off because I was able to see his eyes. That's what made me snap out of whatever had taken over me. His eyes that were filled with fear.

I shook my head to get the image out of my mind. It wasn't helping that I was thinking of bad memories. To get my mind off of it I decided that it was time for him to get up. I really didn't feel like watching out for him. I also wanted him to leave now. I started to poke at his leg to see if e would get up. If not, then I would have to poke his face or yell at him. Fortunately, I saw him move a little. I kept at it though because you can never be sure. It was when he moaned that I was sure he was coming to. I then hit me! He probably wouldn't leave if he didn't have his stuff.

I quickly climb back up through the leaves to find the two piles as they were when I left them. But the one that wasn't food was on the opposite side of where Sky was laying. I guess I can push it over.

I was almost on top of Sky when I heard him getting up. Well, now that he's awake he can catch al his stuff. I pushed it over from where he was and broke some leaves off so it could fall easier. Once it started to sink a little I stepped back and watched it all fall down. I heard a loud crash afterwards. What happened?

I took a quick peek and saw that my accuracy was a little too good. Everything had fallen exactly on top of Sky and had thrown him back down. Oops.

I quickly pulled my head back once I noticed him getting back up. I was crawling to the pile of food hoping that Sky wasn't going to question why he had none left. That's when I heard him.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

I froze and kept quiet. Maybe if he didn't hear me anymore and thought that nothing was here then he might go away. I stayed still and listen carefully to see if I could hear him walk away. I heard walking but it wasn't getting any farther. What was he doing now?

I then felt vibrations coming from a certain direction. I made my way to where it was coming from and moved some leaves aside to see what was happening. I saw Sky trying to climb the tree. Couldn't he just jump up into it? Guess not.

I kept on watching him and saw that the thing he was holding on to made some sort of cracking noise. I looked at the thing and saw it breaking. This wasn't good for Sky. He fell to the ground with the thing that had dropped him.

"Ow… Stupid branch," I heard him say.

I saw him starting to look back up and I quickly hid myself again. Why wouldn't he leave!? I know he knows that I'm in here but why would he come searching for me? Maybe he wanted to drive me off even further than I already was.

"I know someone's in the tree. Come on out already," I heard him say.

"…No," I said, finally braking my silence.

Maybe if he knew that I didn't want him her he would go away. I hope he does. I don't think I could stand seeing another scared look.

"I know it's you kid. Just come out. I'm not going to do anything to you," said Sky whose voice sounded louder. He must be facing me know.

I didn't say anything. He must be lying when he said he wasn't going to do anything. Although he said that when I first woke up in this world and nothing bad happened to me. I started to trust him but I guess I trust people too easily. I should have known he was going to make feel lonely again.

After a bit I heard him say, "So, uh, kid. If you come out I'll give you something tasty to eat."

Well, that as an obvious lie. I had stolen everything that was food from him. Maybe he didn't notice. I guess I could always prove to him that I didn't want anything was his. I made my way back to the pile of food that I had and started to push it to a place where I knew he would see it.

I pushed down onto the pile and t slowly fell. Well, there goes my food but maybe Sky would leave now.

"I don't want it," I said to him hoping that if he had any doubt, now he knew I didn't want anything to do with him.

I didn't get a response from him and I was hoping now he was going to be on his way and would leave me. But of course he didn't leave. Instead he thought he could get me out by threatening me.

"If you don't come on out I'll start clearing the leaves and you won't have anywhere to hide," he said.

"You want to drive me away even further. You're scared of me," I said back to him, finally speaking my thoughts.

"Why would I drive you away? I came looking for you. And who said I was scared of you?" he questioned.

Why does he say he came looking for me? Doesn't he remember how he felt when he saw me back there?

"You don't remember…"  
"Remember what? Just come down here so I can hear you better."

"No…"

Can't he get that I don't want him here? Why won't he go away? Why is he so determined to see me again? I hate having these confused thoughts.

I heard him speak again, "Why don't you want to come down? You can at least tell me that," I said to him.

"Because…"

"Because what? You should be more specific or I'll be trying to climb up there."

I didn't respond. I didn't want to come down because I was scared. I was scared to see him get scared of me like before. I don't want that lonely feeling coming back up. I didn't want to feel like I broke whatever trust he had in me. I was scared to be rejected now that I had no one to turn to. I would rather not know if anyone really wanted to stay by my side than to know that no one wants to be with me.

I heard him walking around the area. Was he really going to try and climb back up?

'Just go away already,' I thought to myself.

I heard him jumping up and down. I guess he found something he can get a hold of. I don't want him to see me. I looked around and found the small hole I made that lead to the top of this place. I made my way to it and climb on up. I found that eye looking thing still there. I took ahold of it and made my way to the edge that was facing the opposite of those tall land masses. I looked up at the sky. I wish those star things were still out. They made me feel relax.

I could hear Sky right below me and that he was nearing the opening that lead up to here. I guess I can't hide forever. I wonder, maybe he won' be scared. But I don't feel like finding out. I could hear him walking up behind me now. I saw him.

I looked down and curled myself up. I don't want to see or hear anything. I was too scared to. Why did he come exactly?

I felt him walk and sit next to me. I wasn't prepare for what was going to happen. I wish that he never came.

"Why are you trying to hide yourself from me?"

I hugged myself even tighter. I was scared of what he might think of me but why couldn't I tell him that?

"Why…why're you here?" I asked him very carefully.

"To find you of course."

I wasn't expecting that answer. Although it seemed vague to me. I wished that he never brought me to this world.

"I want to go back to the End," I said without even realizing that I was speaking my thoughts.

"Why were you in the End anyway?" he asked. I guess I never really explained to him.

"I live there," I said starting to feel a bit more comfortable.

"I don't get it. Did you move to the End? Weren't you afraid of the dragon?"

"…Sometimes. When I was bad Master would punish me and I would get scared."

"I'm still not understanding. You have to explain better. Who's Master? And what do you mean by when you were bad and got punish? Did someone hurt you?"

I felt something inside me. I was feeling sad again. I didn't want to remember what had happened back at the End. I was feeling anger now. But why?

"Can you tell me something?" I asked him.

"Uh, sure?"

"Who did it?"

"Did what?"

"Who gave the _dragon_ the final blow?"

I don't know why I asked. I really didn't want to know. I could feel it again. That feeling from before. That urge to rip something between my claws. I had to control it. I didn't want to hurt Sky. I needed to control it no matter what answer he gives me.

"It was me…"

A mixture of sadness and anger overflowed within me. Then, I felt something break loose inside me. Something really strong and it was taking over like it did last time. But I let it take over because I wanted to hurt but now…

I needed to get away. I didn't want to hurt Sky but I couldn't control what was happening. I didn't even _understand_ what was happening. I just wanted it to stop. IT was a sickening feeling once I started to reject whatever was happening.

"Go away…please," I said while I still had some sort of control. My eyes were wide open and I could tell that Sky could see what I was starting to feel. The urge to kill.

I stood up to try and get away but whatever was in me was preventing me from flying away. I had to leave but I was being consumed by darkness. I heard Sky approaching me.

'No, please don't get near. Just leave,' I said thinking to myself wishing I was able to say it to him.

But he couldn't hear my thoughts and was right in front of me now. I gathered up whatever control I had and pushed him away. I saw back more than he should have. He was falling. My strength had returned.

"Sky!"

I lost control. My body was moving on its own now. I could only see through my eyes, unable to do anything except scream for help my thoughts. I was walking to the edge where Sky had fallen. I saw him on his back with his eye open but his focus wasn't right. I looked to the right of me and I saw that eye thing. I must have dropped it at some point. I kneeled down to get it and whatever it was it seemed to strengthen the darkness that was inside me. Why?

I got back up jumped down to the ground. Once I steadied myself I was walking towards Sky. Once I was next to him I kneeled beside him and stared. I knew this position. I had done the same thing before I was about to kill the guy. But Sky stopped me. Who was going to stop me now?

I raised an arm up like I did before. I wanted to stop so badly but I couldn't. I tried to stop myself from swinging down and I think it was working. I should have swung down and killed him immediately but I didn't. That's when I heard it. A stranger's voice in the back of my head.

_Give in. Give in to the power. _

'I don't want to. Please…let me stop.'

_Why do you want to let him live? Didn't he kill Master? What restrains you?_

'I need to know…'

_Know what?_

"Why'd you come?"

I needed to know. If he didn't trust me he would have left me. What was his reasoning for finding me after what I did? Especially when he was scared.

"Because we're friends."

I was able to get some control of my body. I lowered my arm to my side.

"What's a friend?"

He took a moment to think.

"A person who helps you when you're in trouble. Who worries about you when something is wrong. Someone who says sorry when they did something wrong to you, no matter if it was the right thing or not. A person who trusts you through thick and thin."

I hate Sky so much. He made me cry again.

* * *

Hope you guys have a Happy New Year!


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for it being doubled in the last chapter. But I fixed it! Also, we're in 2014! Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 17

Trusting an Idiot Like Me

(Sky's pov)

It's been a couple of hours since the incident. He hasn't talked much after that, except for the multiple mumbled sorrys, but other than that he was silent. He also hasn't left my side either. He seemed scared to be alone. I wasn't going to question him about what happened but I wanted to know so badly. I wanted to see if I could help him because it was obvious enough that whatever he did was not in his control. I needed to know because I was going to help him.

We were both on top of the tree again. He was sitting down fidgeting with his tail and I was standing next to him. I wanted to see if I could find a general direction to which way home might be. I could see the extreme hills and decided that if we headed that way and kept on going we might reach a landmark that was close to home. With that decided I sat back down next to the kid and relaxed. It probably wasn't the smartest idea to come back to the place that started the little accident but I wanted to see if anything here had cause him to turn. But I don't think a simple leaf would make this guy turn into a killer. If only I knew what exactly knew what happened back at the city then I might be able to see what caused him to change so drastically. But for all I know he could have a split personality, but I have feeling that isn't the case.

"So when do you when do you want to start heading back?" I asked him suddenly. He seemed unprepared for the question and gave a quick answer.

"I don't know," he said in his usual quiet voice.

I was going to have to find something that makes his voice louder.

"I guess we can go tomorrow. I think the right direction would be past the mountains," I said to him.

I looked at his face and he seemed completely lost. Right. He doesn't know a thing about this place. But that gets me wondering why.

I pointed at the extreme hills and said, "Over that way. Those large things popping out of the ground are called mountains and the biome itself is called an extreme hills biome."

He did a slight nod while looking at the direction I was pointing at but that didn't erase his confused expression. What didn't I explain correctly?

"Any questions?" I asked hoping he would tell me what he didn't get.

"Want's a biome?"

Ah, that made sense. I didn't explain the word biome but I thought he knew what it would be. This guy seemed like he lived in a hole his whole life.

"A biome is, uh, like different areas of the world. The land is shaped differently in each biome. Right now we're in a forest biome and over there is the extreme hills biome. Get it?"

He seemed to understand a little and his confusion also seemed to decrease but there were still traces of it. He did another nod to say he understood but I guess when we're returning I can point out the different biomes that we pass so he can understand it a little better

"I'm sorry."

That's the fourth time he's said sorry now. I can understand why he's saying it but I wonder what he's saying sorry for exactly. For what happened earlier or for running away? It could be for what happened at the city.

"Like I said before, it's behind us now. No need to apologize anymore," I said to him.

He nodded again and started to hug his tail. He seemed depressed. I got back up and started to head back down to the ground. I could hear the kid following me as I slipped through the small hole that lead into the hollow inside of the trees.

"You emptied out the leaves right?" I asked without turning to him. I was hoping I would get a response instead of a nod. I didn't hear anything though.

"Uh, if you're speaking, can you talk a little louder? I didn't hear you," I stated, now sure that he would have to say something.

"Y-Yea," I heard him stutter.

"Well, it's a nice treehouse. You would call something like this a treehouse. Jerome lives in a really big one in the jungle with Bajan. I go there to visit them and it's really high up. It's also really big on the inside ad has lots of rooms."

I looked back at him and I saw that confuse look return on his face. Hm, looks like I was babbling again.

"I guess I can take you to their place once we get back okay? It'll be easier if I just showed you," I told him.

"Okay," he said silently.

At least he didn't nod. I went to a small opening that I made so I would be able to come in and out. I crawled through the little space and once I was on top of the branch that was exposed to the air I jumped down. The kid quickly followed my lead and was already next to me once I regained my balance. I walked around to the pile of stuff that was still on the ground. I was getting hungry and I wanted something to eat. I was able to gather the food he dropped and pile them on top of the other items. I picked up a couple of watermelons and sat down against the tree. The kid sat beside me with his legs against his chest and his arms wrapped around them. I handed him one of the melons and I went ahead and ate mine. I looked over at him to see him shoving his face into the food. I did a slight chuckle and he seemed annoyed. Yea, he was getting to be his old self now.

"This makes my throat itchy," he said suddenly.

He took me by surprise because I never expected him to speak without being asked something. I looked at him and I guess he wasn't kidding because he was scratching his throat. He might be allergic to it but if he was I guess he would have some sort of reaction instead of just simple itching.

"If you haven't eaten a melon before your body might just be getting used to it," I said trying to sound all smart and stuff.

If that was the case I guess there wasn't too much to worry. We finished the snack and sat there peacefully. It was like nothing had ever happened before. I looked over at him but he didn't seem to be as relaxed as I was. Something was bothering him. Maybe it was from what happen earlier today. I can see why that would bother him. I wish I knew what was going on.

"Something bothering you?" I asked even though I knew something was. I was hoping that I could get him to talk.

"No…" he said, quietly as ever.

"Liar."

"I don't want to think about it."

I wasn't expecting him to respond like that. I was thinking that he would just keep denying me. Whatever what was going through his head it was obvious that it was eating away at him. I guess if I was ever going to learn anything from him I should start at the beginning. And by beginning I mean learning his name first. I never did learn it.

"So, this is kinda sudden but I never did learn your name. Do you mind telling me?" I asked as carefully as I could. I didn't want to scare him. I looked at his face and it seemed like he was going to say something because he opened his mouth but he quickly shut it. I guess he wasn't going to answer. I sighed and looked back up at the leaves. Then I heard the slightest sound coming from him but I fortunately I was able to hear him.

"Enderlox."

Well, looks like he trusted me more than I thought he did.

"Well than Enderlox, nice to finally get your name. Looks like I won't be calling you kid anymore," I said to him with a smile.

He seemed to relax from what I could tell. Well, I was getting to know him now, even if it is little by little. I got back up and started to climb back up on the tree. I was going to see how far his trust for me goes. It might seem bit cruel but I was also curious about something. Once I was on top I waited for the kid to follow me. I wanted to see him fly again. I've only seen him do it twice and those weren't in the best of times. I see him climbing the tree and I wonder why he doesn't just fly to the top. I was going to ask him to fly around but I don't think he'll do it. But it won't matter if he doesn't.

"So, I was wondering why you always climb the tree instead of flying up and down," I said to him once he was up. I was expecting some sort of delayed answer or something but instead he replied very quickly.

"My wings are sore. They have been ever since I came here," he explained. He wasn't much louder though.

I thought about his answer. If they were sore ever since he came then when he flew off at the city it must have hurt him unless he forgot about it. And if they were still hurting him than I don't know what could be wrong. I guess having wings isn't exactly _usual_ but I don't think something can be sore for so long. Didn't he say he lived in the End? Maybe something in the End like gravity or whatever is different from here. I didn't feel anything different when I went there but who knows, the armor I had on could have something to do with it. I'm thinking too much into it now. I should just ask him. But what was I going to ask? Maybe I should start with him living in the End.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even noticed him sitting crossed leg. He was also stretching his wings. How I didn't notice was beyond me. I plopped down next to him and threw myself onto my back and looked up at the sky. I wasn't really sure if I should ask him anything about his past but if I don't I might not figure anything out. Ugh, I don't know what to do.

I shook my head around with my hands on my forehead. I must have looked distressed because once I snapped out of my thoughts I saw the ki-uh Enderlox looking straight at me.

"Uh, sorry. I was just thinking," I said to him, hoping he wouldn't get too suspicious.

"About what?" he asked. When did he get so talkative? I mean his voice is still quiet and all but he seems to talk more and more. It seems that he isn't in that shell of his anymore and I got a feeling it's because of me.

"Well, hm. I was thinking about what you said earlier. When you said you lived in the End."

He got quiet. A depressed face started to spread again. Looks like I touched a sensitive topic. His eye shifted to the ground and he started to wrap his tail around him. Nononno. He's closing up again! I have to do something!

"Uh, if you don't to talk about it, it's all alright. I understand!" I said with a panicked voice.

He looked up back at me and I seemed to me that he relaxed again.

"If…If I tell you can I ask you something afterwards?" he asked with what almost sounded like fear in his voice. I guess he still wasn't completely relaxed as I thought he was.

"Sure, that only seems fair," I said to him.

He got tense again. Maybe I shouldn't push him. Whatever happened to him it was obvious that it was painful to remember.

"I…" he paused and then continued with more confidence in his voice, "I lived in the End for as long as I could remember."

Then he explained it all. From his earliest memory to the pain dealt he dealt with. From finding someone to be with to losing it all and feeling lonely again. I was left dumbfounded. I thought that he would cry at some point but he didn't. He was stronger than I initially took him for. I realized why he was how he was. No wonder he didn't know anything. No wonder why he attacked us. No wonder why he didn't trust us at first. It was no wonder he took trust so seriously. It was no wonder why he hated feeling lonely. And I felt like an idiot. A stupid fucking idiot.

To think that we, no, I killed someone who was important to him like that. How could he trust _me_, an idiot, enough to explain all of this when I did something so horrible. But it wasn't right. That wasn't how you were supposed to be treated. Not like some sort of animal. Not like a pet. And I needed to teach him that.

* * *

Sorry if it seems short. I wanted this out before I went back to school. That's why I've been updating a lot. Now it's going to get less and less frequent. But don't worry! I'll still update. Can anyone guess why the melon made Enderlox's throat itchy? I'll shout you out when the chapter I explain it comes out.

Hope to see ya soon!

~Scdoodles


End file.
